Bold
by SaixMoon34
Summary: The Organization has just accepted a new member, Luxord.  He's having trouble getting started, but needs to or disapproval is in order.  Rated M for yaoi later on.  Reviews most welcome.
1. Chapter 1

xXx

There was silence in The World That Never Was. Wind the only thing making any sort of noise. And the pitter-patter of rain. There were footsteps going through the rain, stepping in countless puddles, and even slipping a couple times. A groan came from the person responsible for the footsteps. He was walking forever, but never saw this Castle that he was suppose to be in. He finally gave up and walked over to the side of a building, the rain subsided from an awning there. The man sat down and sighed, then laid his head back. As soon as he did so, he saw it. He finally saw what he was looking for. That giant white castle. The Castle That Never Was. He quickly got up and ran for it, teleporting into it.

As he entered, he didn't see anyone, but the room was huge. White everywhere, the walls, floors, and ceiling, beyond him. They were ridiculously big. The man turned his head side-to-side, amazed. He walked in a bit, looking some more, then a man appeared in front of him. He was covered in a black cloak, and was hooded, the drawstrings tight. The frame of the man was very thin, and quite tall. The man was looking at the figure, batting his eyes. There was silence for a long while. Suddenly, the hooded man burst out in words, "Welcome, dude! You finally made it!"

The man blinked and was startled by the sudden outburst. The hooded man grabbed his hand and shook it harshly, then turned and motioned him to follow him. The two walked through some hallways, then came to a huge door. It read "I" on it. The hooded man turned to the other man, "Yo, this is our Superior's room. You came here to join, right?" The man nodded. "Right then, you're suppose to go in here, introduce yourself, get your cloak, then come back out here, where I'll be standing. Got it?"

"But, what is your name?"

"You'll find out after you're official, dude. And that's when you'll share with me what your name is." The man nodded, then hesitantly began to open the door. The hooded man pushed him in, and the man stumbled over. When the man regained himself and stood back up, he saw another hooded man sitting at a desk. The man walked slowly towards the desk, looking at how extraordinary the room was.

"Finally here," the hooded figure stated bluntly. The man scratched the back of his head nervously, nodding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite know that the castle was floating over the whole city, I thought it was somewhere in the city."

"It's fine." The hooded figure stood and walked around his desk and to a drawer on the other side, and unlocked it with a key. He pulled what seemed like a heavy drawer open and took out a cloak, which looked just like his and the other man's. He gave it to him. "The man that escorted you here will take you to your room. Welcome into the Organization." The man nodded and turned to walk back out and met the man that was there before still standing there.

"Well, dude, how'd it go?" The man nodded to him again. "Great! I'm Xigbar!" the man yelled, enthusiastically removing his hood and revealing his face.

"Nice to meet you, Xigbar. I'm Luxord," the other man replied, putting his cloak on. Xigbar grabbed his hand and shook it harshly again. Luxord pulled away from him and sighed lightly, shaking his hand out.

"Okay, dude, let's go meet the other ones!" Xigbar yelled once more, grabbing Luxord's hand and dragging him off. They came to an even bigger room, with lots and lots of stairs. "Those are the stairs that lead to everyone's rooms, but I'll take you there a bit later. Over there on the other side is the living room, as we call it. It's where all the Nobodies just come to hang when we've got nothing better to do with our lives. But, since you're new, you're gonna have a lot of missions, so you won't be able to visit there for a while, probably."

"That isn't fair." Luxord commented, and gruff look on his face. Xigbar turned to him.

"Too bad. Everyone here had to go through it. And now, it's your turn." Xigbar turned back away and began walking again. Luxord followed him again, looking at the endless white, which was getting on his nerves a bit. He hated all of it, but dared not mention it. Next, they came into another room, what looked like the kitchen. "This is where we get our food, duh. Eating hours for breakfast is 8 am to 10 am, lunch hours are 12 pm to 2 pm, and dinner is from 6 pm to 7 pm. Make sure you're there at those times or you won't get to eat, and the Superior makes no exceptions."

"Why is that?"

"Superior says it wastes food or something. I don't know what time has to do with it, but you should know since you control time, eh?" Xigbar responded, nudging him playfully in the chest. Luxord swatted his elbow away and sighed.

"Oh, joy. A new eating schedule is definitely gonna take some time to get used to. But, when am I going to meet the other members here?"

"In due time, my little bon-bon." Luxord's eye twitched at the new nickname, and he let out a warning growl. Xigbar laughed and continued walking. They came to a very tall room, filled with very high chairs, all at different levels. The also had roman numerals enscribed on them, indicating who's chair it was. "This is the meeting room. It's where we gather whenever the Superior has something to say to the whole Organization."

Luxord looked around, then saw his chair and pointed to it. "That's my chair, right? With the "X" on it?" Xigbar nodded to him, then grabbed his hand and dragged him off again. They didn't strum far from the meeting room when a signal was sent out to the two, telling them to come to the meeting room. Xigbar smirked and turned around, dragging Luxord back to the meeting room. Before they entered, Xigbar turned to Luxord.

"Okay, dude, this is your first meeting. What we do in these meetings is that you must be on time, or Superior will be crazy angry with you. When he poses an open discussion, do not try and contribute unless you're positive you know what you're talking about. If he randomly asks you about anything, think as hard as you can to come up with something that at least sounds smart, or he might think you're stupid. And trust me, you do not want that. Oh, one more thing, don't dare to speak while the Superior is speaking, or you'll pay dearly. He doesn't miss a word, so don't try to sneak it either. After the meeting, meet me here and I'll introduce you to whoever I can catch."

Luxord processed all the important information he was just given, then nodded. "Okay." They both turned and entered the doors and teleported to their seats. Luxord was surprisingly right across from Xigbar, who waved to him. He rolled his eyes slightly, but waved back. Luxord looked down and saw others coming in. First in was a red-haired man, very thin, similar to Xigbar. He was a lot younger looking, however. He was seated two seats away from him, and turned slightly to look at him, his emerald eyes burning into him. Luxord turned away, a weirded out look on his face.

Next, there was a giant man with short brown hair and a little man with blue/silver hair. Behind them was a slightly hunched over blonde haired man with green eyes that looked rather tired. One very young looking blonde came in, with a mullet that would easily get him noticed. One man in particular sparked Luxord's interest, however. He was a blue haired man with evil looking yellow eyes that could pierce anything. He had a mean look and strode in almost silently and sat down, flipping his hair. The last to come in was another rather large man, but this one had long black dreadlocks and sideburns taking up half his face with lavender eyes that could kill.

The Superior was seated in the front, and let down his hood, revealing a black man with crisp white hair and powerful orange eyes. He scanned around, taking note of the members, and nodding. Once everyone was seated, he began.

"Members of the Organization, if you don't know, our new member has arrived." He turned to look at Luxord, and so did the others. Luxord looked around at all the other eyes staring at him. "He has the element of time, and wields a deck of 52 cards. He shall be very helpful in our cause, and you all should get to know him." Superior made a book appear in his hands and opened it, beginning to read some of it out loud. When he closed it again, he frowned. "I need thoughts on that."

The man that was slightly hunched turned to Superior and began explaining theorems and how they could play a part in what was just read. Luxord wasn't following any of it, so he turned to the blue haired man, who was on the other side, near Xigbar. He was sitting calmly with his legs crossed, his hands folded in his lap. Luxord continued looking at him, until another Nobody spoke. It was the one with black dreads. Who knows what he was jabbering on about. Superior nodded and talked back, then made the book disappear. "Thank you for the small, yet helpful contributions, but that's all I need for now. You all are dismissed."

Luxord was first out, and he waited for Xigbar, who had the dreadlocked man linked to him when he came out. "Yo Luxord, this is Xaldin. Xaldin, this is the new one, Luxord." Xaldin held his hand out, and Luxord took it and shook lightly. Xigbar smiled, then nodded to Xaldin, who walked off. Next, Xigbar snagged the hunchback blonde man and brought him over. "This is Vexen. Vexen, this is Luxord." Vexen nodded to him, and Luxord kind of nodded back.

"These Nobodies are so drab."

"Tell me about it. No color at all, dude." Xigbar said, chuckling. He ran to Lexaeus and tackled him, though Lexaeus was too big to knock over, so Xigbar merely hit the floor. He brung Lexaeus over and smirked. "Lux, this is Lexaeus. Lexaeus, this is Luxord." Lexaeus held his hand out, and Luxord could only stare for a second at how big it was. He took it and shook it, and when Lexaeus shook back, it was so hard, Luxord nearly screeched.

Luxord shook his hand out, making an "Ow!" face. "Hey, who's the blue-haired one?" Xigbar turned.

"Which one? The one with silver/blue hair, or the pure blue?"

"Pure blue."

"Oh, that's Saix. I'll go get him--." Luxord grabbed his arm.

"No, no! It's fine, I'd rather you not." He sighed, "What's the 'Superior''s name?" Xigbar laughed out, patting Luxord on the shoulder, then wrapping his arm around him.

"That's Xemnas, though, if you're smart, you'd address him as 'Superior' to his face. The last member that didn't do that..." Xigbar tensed and kind of shook it out. "Man, that was not cool. So whatever you do, don't you _dare_ call him Xemnas to his face. You can call him that any other time, but just don't let him hear you, heh." Xigbar then grabbed Luxord's hand again and once more, dragged him off and into the kitchen. "Xemnas will have you on a mission soon, which one of the members will accompany you, so you better eat now."

"Won't you be accompanying me?" Luxord asked, a bit confused. Xigbar made a weird face, and leaned it to the side, obviously, but unclearly, implying something. He went to grab Luxord some food, and came back, setting it down in front of him.

"Look, man. I don't know who Xemnas is gonna stick with you. That's why I tried to introduce you to everyone while we had the chance. I hope he puts me with you, though I have a feeling he won't, since I've been with you this whole time," Xigbar said with a sigh. He sat next to Luxord and cracked his neck. Luxord sighed as well and looked down at his food, then began to eat it. It was ribeye steak with a baked potatoe and vegetables.

As Luxord had only gotten halfway done, the message for him to go to Xemnas' office was given to him. Xigbar sighed, and patted his shoulder. Luxord got up and put the food away. Xigbar volunteered to walk him to Xemnas' office, so they both started for that. "Xigbar..."

"Yeah, Lux?"

"I'm scared. I know I'm suppose to not have any emotions, but I'm scared. What if it goes wrong or something?" Xigbar placed his elbow on Luxord's shoulder and shook his head lightly.

"Don't even worry about it, Lux. You'll be fine, no matter who you're with. If you have problems, then I suggest you just go for the goal, deal with the member some other time." Luxord nodded and actually began to smile a bit. They arrived at Xemnas' door, and they both sighed simultaneously. Luxord turned to Xigbar, and Xigbar turned back to him. Xigbar rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, then stepped back to let him go in.

Luxord entered the room, and looked up to see Xemnas staring at him, his orange eyes standing out from everything else in the room, other than his complextion. You could simply look at this man and see the power in him, his authority. Luxord was intimidated by the man, and almost felt the need to bow down to him, but didn't, just in case it was wrong. Xemnas stood and walked around his desk and up to Luxord.

"Seems you need to work on your punctuallity." Luxord looked down slightly. "In any case, this is your very first mission, so pay attention. You are to go to a forest, any forest of your choosing for now. You go there and aquire a rare jewel that I've had my mind set on. It holds a lot of energy, which could help with completing Kingdom Hearts. This jewel however, only exists in two forests. There are millions of forests out there, but only are there two of these jewels. I will not tell you which forests it is in, you must find that out yourself. The only resource you will have is Xaldin."

Luxord tensed once he heard the name of the member he'd be with. He had so hoped that he'd be paired with Xigbar, or at least someone that seemed nicer, but he wasn't. He nodded lightly. Xemnas studied the moustachio for a moment, his eyes testing him. Luxord looked back at him, trying desperately not to give off any negative or unnecessary energy. Xemnas leaned in closer, their noses nearly touching. He was staring deep into Luxord's cerulean eyes, and he was making the poor man shiver. He pulled back and turned back to his desk and sat back down.

Luxord looked around, not moving his head or body, only his eyes. He was very nervous. _What had his Superior seen? Was he unhappy about it? What was going to happen to him?_ Xemnas looked up at him, then snapped his fingers. A bunch of Nobodies that looked like gamblers appeared. "These are your Nobodies to control. You may call them whatever you'd like, just let me know what you decide to call them. Do whatever with them, don't do something you will regret." Luxord nodded, too afraid to ask questions, or say anything for that matter. "Go. Xaldin's waiting down in the city for you. Look for him."

Luxord turned to walk out of the room, and got to the door until Xemnas' deep, powerful voice stopped him dead in his tracks, "Oh, and you have but 3 hours to complete this mission." Luxord's eyes widened in fear, then he walked out. Xigbar was standing there, and immediately saw the discomfort on his face.

"Pretty extreme mission, huh? Yeah, it's the same look with all the members. But, I take it I wasn't paired with you..."

"No, I got Xaldin."

"Xaldin! That's great! You've got a pretty decent man. He's scruffy and I'm sure he'll hate you, but if you show you aren't afraid of him, he'll cooperate. If not, you're going to have trouble. But, remember what I said: If the member you're with gives you trouble, focus on the mission, deal with the member later. And your Nobodies should prove good help too, but make sure you can control them." Luxord nodded to him, then turned. Xigbar wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and pushed him lightly. "Come on, we need to get you outside and with Xaldin. You only have three hours."

Luxord wrapped an arm around Xigbar's midsection in acceptance, and walked with him out to the city. They both put their hoods up and began searching for Xaldin. "Hey, Xigbar, couldn't you tell me which forests the jewel is in?"

"I'd love to, but I can't do that for a few reasons. One, if I did, Xemnas would know and I'd get my ass in trouble. Two, I never had to go through this mission, and when I did, I had to go through with Xaldin. Three, that was so long ago, I sure as hell don't remember which forests it was." Luxord sighed, then nodded in comprehension.

The two, still together, turned a corner and continued walking. They walked for quite a while, probably around 15 minutes, until they finally saw a dark figure leaning against a wall. The figure had six big spears in his hands, and were shooting them at another wall like darts. Xigbar hollered Xaldin out, and the figure turned and came to them. "Yo man, you ready to go?"

Xaldin nodded, though it was hard to see in the darkness and the rain, and since he had his hood loosely on his head. Xigbar slightly hugged Luxord with the one arm he had around him, and nudged his head against his. Luxord nudged a bit back, then walked over to Xaldin. Xigbar sighed to himself, then opened a portal and walked through it, back to the castle.

Luxord turned to Xaldin. He couldn't tell if Xaldin was looking at him, or something else. Xaldin didn't speak, he merely turned and opened a corridor, walking through it. Luxord had to dash to make it in the corridor before it closed, since apparently Xaldin didn't intend to leave it open for him.

This was going to be a _long_ mission.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

xXx

In Betwix and Between, Xaldin was walking around, pondering the forests. Luxord was next to him, tilting his head in obvious confusion. Xaldin still had his hood over his head, looking like a giant's silhoutte. Luxord kicked at the ground, waiting for something to come out of Xaldin's mouth. But, nothing happened.

After a while, Xaldin lifted his head up and opened another corridor, walking through it. This time, Luxord was sure to sprint and make it. When they arrive, there was a vast forest. Filled with all sorts of things. Luxord wanted to scan and take in the lovely scenery, but he knew that if he did, Xaldin would walk off and not warn him. Sure enough, Xaldin took off in a direction, and Luxord gasped. He remembered his cards and summoned a big one to ride on.

Following Xaldin, he had no idea where he was going, nor did he even remember what he was looking for. Xaldin randomly stopped and Luxord had to point his card up to avoid striking the dreadlocked man. He fell off and hit the ground, making an "Oof" to make it known. Xaldin was standing in front of a cave. Luxord got up and looked past Xaldin. Xaldin stepped to the side, and nudged his head, indicating that the jewel was in there. Luxord took a few steps forward, but stopped and turned to Xaldin. Xaldin nodded lightly.

Luxord went into the cave and instantly there it was. The jewel that Xemnas was speaking of. It shined brightly with all of it's red glory. It was also shaped like a heart. Luxord was about to grab it when he thought back. Maybe it was a trap. Luxord stared, but he disregarded his previous thought and grabbed it. Nothing happened. Luxord breathed a sigh of relief, and walked out of the cave, smiling to Xaldin, who merely took off running again. Luxord blinked and quickly summoned his card to follow. Xaldin opened a corridor halfway through his run and went through it. It began closing rapidly.

Luxord sped his card up and leaped off of it, just barely making it. He hit the ground in the Betwix and Between and got up, starting to feel the pain. Xaldin looked at him and rolled his eyes, then opened one last corridor and walked through. Luxord limped lightly, but quickly to make it. When he came out, he was back at the Castle. He sighed in relief, then went to report back to Xemnas.

He walked into Xemnas' room anxiously. Xemnas was at his desk, writing, then looked up and saw his new member standing there with the giant heart-shaped jewel in his arms. Xemnas almost grinned, then pointed to a chair where the jewel was to be placed. Luxord carefully walked over there and placed the jewel there and stood in front of Xemnas. He was rewarded with a dismissing from Xemnas' hand. "Goodbye."

Luxord blinked, but bowed and walked out. He walked around the castle, trying to find his friend, but didn't have very much luck with it. This depressed him, so he just walked into the living room and sat down, looking at the TV, which was off. Suddenly, his head was attacked by a Nobody, but this one was odd. It was rather ugly, and carried around two gun arrows. Luxord summoned his cards and was ready to attack. "Stand down, soldier," a mysterious, yet familiar voice said, seemingly amused.

Luxord stopped and released the tension in him and looked around. Out of thin air, Xigbar appeared and landed on his feet, standing up and smirking. Luxord's face instantly lit up and Xigbar patted him on the head. "Did you have fun on your mission, my little bon-bon?" Luxord's eye twitched at the nickname again, and he shook his head.

"It was okay. Xaldin knew where the forest was and led me right to the jewel, which was nice. The bad part though was that I had to think fast otherwise I would have been left. He's fast, and didn't intend to give me any time to catch my breath."

"Xal's like that. He never wastes any time. Especially not waiting for others. You'll warm up to that." Luxord sighed and nodded, then wrapped his arms around Xigbar's waist. Xigbar blinked and blushed, but tried to hide it. "L-Luxord...?"

"I'm just glad to be back with you." Xigbar smiled and patted Luxord's head again, hugging him back with his free arm. Luxord smiled and pulled back. "How's about going to meet some of the other members?" Xigbar nodded, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and leading him down the hall and up the stairs to where the rooms were.

He started by knocking on Zexion's door, which was opened slowly. "Luxord, this is Zexion. Zexion, this is Luxord. And don't worry, Luxord. He isn't as young as he appears." Zexion glared at Xigbar, and shook Luxord's hand, then closed the door.

Xigbar walked to Saix's door and knocked. Saix opened the door, immediately glaring daggers at Xigbar. "Luxord, this is Saix. Saix, this is Luxord." Luxord tensed up. Saix flipped his hair, causing Luxord to get his breath caught in his throat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Luxord." Saix's velvety voice driving Luxord crazy. "I'm second-in-command, so should you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me." Saix held out a hand for Luxord to shake, and Luxord took it very hesitantly, and shook lightly, forcing a smile onto his face. Saix turned and closed the door behind him. Luxord nodded, and turned to Xigbar, who was staring at him, an eyebrow raised. He saw right through it.

"What?" Luxord asked, blinking.

"You like Saix," Xigbar said quietly. "Don't you?"

Luxord stared at him for a good while, then looked down, scratching the back of his head. "Well... maybe. Just a little bit." Xigbar nodded, turning his head a little bit.

"Well, good luck with that." Xigbar turned and began walking to another door, now in a bad mood, and motioned Luxord over. He knocked firmly on Axel's door. When the door opened, Axel stepped out in his boxers. Xigbar raised an eyebrow lightly, then began. "Luxord, this is Axel. And vise versa." Axel waved. Then, Demyx appeared behind him in only his boxers and waved as well.

"Hey, I'm Demyx!" Xigbar put two and two together and his eye widened. "Eheh... you can figure it out Xiglie." Xigbar fell over, out cold. Luxord looked at him, then poked Xigbar in the eyepatch. There was no reaction. Luxord got up and looked at the two.

"Why'd he faint?" Luxord then put two and two together and blinked. "Wow. You two just had...?"

"Maybe. What of it?" Axel snapped. Luxord put his hands up in defense, and shook his head. He grabbed Xigbar and dragged him off.

They were back in the living room, and Luxord was trying to get Xigbar to wake up. "Xig! Wake up! Xigbar..." Luxord slapped his friend and he finally came to. Xigbar sat up immediately, blinking crazily. "Xig, what's wrong with you? First you randomly get into a bad mood, and now you pass out."

Xigbar remembered everything and then stood up. "It's... nothing." Xigbar summoned a corridor and walked into it. Luxord got up to follow him, but it closed before he got a chance.

"Xigbar...?"

xXx

Luxord was inside the kitchen eating dinner when a corridor opened and a hooded figure stepped through. Luxord looked up at the hooded figure, acknowledging his presence. The figure removed his hood to reveal that it was Xaldin. Luxord got a wave of nervousness and looked down, continuing to eat with his head down. Xaldin walked over to the refrigerator and got out something he was eating before and sat down across from Luxord.

Luxord was incredibly scared that something bad would happen, but surprisingly, nothing bad happened. Instead, something happened that Luxord thought would never happen. Xaldin spoke. "Hello, X."

Luxord calmed down and looked up, smiling, "Hey, Xaldin. How's it going?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Same."

Xaldin began eating, taking his sweet time, despite the time constriction. Luxord was quite the contrary. Luxord was eating rather quickly, but slow enough as to not choke on something. Xaldin watched his aquaintance shove his food down his throat. "Luxord. Why are you eating so fast? You're going to choke, stop that."

Luxord stopped and looked up at Xaldin. "A better question would be why are you eating so slow? We only have an hour to eat and Xemnas would kill us if we were there past the time that he gave us."

"Calm down. Xemnas is very strict, but you musn't kill yourself to eat. I have plenty of food in my room so if you get hungry outside of kitchen hours, stop by." Luxord smiled, unable to control it. Xaldin smirked back, then went back to eating. Luxord poked at his food a little bit, then looked up at Xaldin again.

"Hey, Xaldin?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know one of the forests for the jewel thing?" Luxord crooked his head, extremely curious to know.

"I, unlike Xigbar, remembered where it was. And besides, I've gone on it with many other members, so it wasn't that hard." Xaldin finished up the last of his food along with Luxord, then sat back in his chair, belching almost silently. "Hey, Xigbar told me too."

"Told you what?" Luxord asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You've got it bad for Saix," Xaldin replied, getting an evil smirk on his face. Luxord tensed up at the sound of that name, and his eye twitched harshly. Xaldin chuckled, sitting up in his chair and leaning over the table, speaking softly, "So, it's true."

"It's just... you know." Xaldin raised an eyebrow, almost snickering. "I just think he's attractive, that's all. I-I don't like him or anything. I mean... heh, why would I like him? H-He's... you know, crazy and psychotic and stuff and heheh, I don't like a guy like that and--."

"Admit it. You're driving yourself crazy. Stuttering, and obviously stupid reasons." Luxord sighed and looked to the floor.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little bit."

"Little bit?"

"Okay, I'm practically in love with the man. But, I don't even know him!" Luxord got up and put his dish away along with Xaldin's, and came back out and stood over the table. "Look, I don't plan to ever do anything, since he's all second-in-command and the Superior would probably own my ass if I were to try something." Xaldin got up and motioned Luxord to follow, walking out.

The two walked down a few halls and into the living room, where all the members were. Luxord stopped in his tracks when he saw Saix, and turned to walk away until Xaldin threw his arm out and stopped him. "Uh-uh."

Luxord turned back around and walked in, everyone turning to him. Luxord looked around, desperately avoiding Saix's look. "Um, hey everyone." Everyone nodded to him, then continued what they were doing. Luxord scoped out Xigbar, who was on a couch, then strolled over to him. "Xigbar!" He plopped down next to him.

Xigbar turned to him, but didn't say anything. Luxord bear hugged him, smiling widely. Xigbar didn't do anything. "Xigbar...? What's wrong? Are you mad?" Luxord's voice was full of concern, or he tried to make it that way, rather. Xigbar looked at him, sighing lightly.

"Nothing, Luxord," Xigbar sighed again. "Nothing's wrong."

Luxord's mind instantly clicked shut and he got a jolt of what seemed like sadness from what Xigbar just said.

His mind was racing, and his most unpleasant thought came to mind, _"He didn't call me his little bon-bon..."_


	3. Chapter 3

xXx

Luxord sat back up, looking at Xigbar with sad eyes, then looking forward. He got up and walked to the other side where Xaldin was, and sat down next to him. Xaldin was reading, and didn't notice him there. Luxord poked him in the shoulder faintly, and Xaldin turned. "Hello, Luxord." Luxord smiled lightly.

"Hey, do you know what Xig's deal is? He seems so unhappy all of a sudden."

Xaldin remembered something else that Xigbar had told him, but it was classified, so he couldn't tell anyone else, so he simply said, "No, I have no idea why he's so depressed. It was quite random." Luxord sighed.

He sat there for a minute, until he received a tap on the shoulder from someone. He turned and there was his worst nightmare staring at him. Saix. "Excuse me, but Xemnas would like to see you right now. Come now." Saix began walking away. Luxord got up quickly and followed, Xaldin watching him go, that odd smirk on his face.

While they were walking there, Luxord was trying to keep his breathing under control, but was failing miserably. His eyes were out of his control as well, constantly flowing down to Saix's backside, which swayed just a tad bit. "Do you like the Organization so far?" Saix's voice caught Luxord off guard and he jumped, but calmed down as quickly as he could.

"Uh, yeah. It's great," Luxord just managed to get out before his voice cracked.

He almost lost his balance, however, when Saix flipped his hair. "That's good to hear. Xemnas wants to check up on you."

Luxord tilted his head lightly, then turned to face Saix, though his eyes didn't stay on his face for very long. "Hey, how come you get to address him by his name, but no one else?"

"Well, like I said, I'm second-in-command. And, he's my lover." Luxord's mouth went agape, his hopes crashing down. Saix turned to him and stopped, while Luxord's now racing mind distracted him and he ran smack into the door. Saix closed his eyes and shook his head, then opened them again.

Luxord sighed lightly, then opened the door and went inside, Saix following. Xemnas was at his desk, writing something down. Luxord went up to him, and Saix went to the side of the doorway and sat in a chair, elegantly crossing his legs and flipping his hair once more. Xemnas stopped and laced his fingers on the table. "Is the Organization well for you, number X?"

"Definitely, Superior. Very well."

"Have you made aquaintances with everyone?" Luxord sighed a little bit, and shook his head. Xemnas sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowing. Luxord felt a wave of nervousness when he saw Xemnas' eyes, but tried to keep a straight face. He was already having a hard time keeping a straight face from how mad he was with Xemnas.

Xemnas looked over to Saix, who sat completely still, his eyes firmly on his superior. Xemnas looked back up to Luxord, then tilted his head. Luxord kept a firm face, though a bit of his anger was starting to seep through without him knowing. Xemnas continued to watch, waiting for something to happen, since he could see the anger in Luxord's eyes. Saix adverted his eyes to Luxord as well. Luxord's fist began to tense and tighten, his teeth gritting.

Time passed. Luxord was just about to lose it when there was a knock at the door. Saix reached over and grabbed the handle, opening the door. Xigbar stepped in. Luxord turned and saw him, and calmed down right away. Xigbar looked to Saix, then to Luxord, and walked up to Xemnas. "Superior, I'm sorry to interrupt. I need to confirm when my next report is due."

"Tomorrow, number II," Xemnas replied bluntly.

"Thank you, Superior..." With that, Xigbar turned around and walked out, resisting to look over at Luxord. He caught a glance with Saix, then left and closed the door behind him.

"Luxord, you may go as well." Luxord nodded lightly, then turned and left. Saix watched him go, and so did Xemnas, and once he was gone, they exchanged looks.

Luxord walked through the halls and upstairs to where his room was. He went inside and sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes. _How could I have been so stupid?! Of course Saix wouldn't like me... even if he wasn't already with someone..._

xXx

The next morning, Luxord was up late and looked over to the clock. It was 10:06 a.m. and he paniced. He missed breakfast! He growled to himself, then rolled out of bed, hitting the floor. Once there, he slowly got up and yawned, stretching lightly. There was a soft knocking on his door. He strolled over there and casually threw the door open. It was Xigbar. "Good morning, Xigbar."

"Hey, Luxord. Hey... um..." Xigbar was blushing madly, and he couldn't hold it back.

Luxord noticed it, and looked at him, waiting. "Yes...?"

"...I need to talk to you about something..." Xigbar nearly stuttered.

"About what, Xig?" Xigbar instantly stopped.

"Hey, you look like you just woke up. I'll just let you get ready." Luxord was about to counter him with something, but Xigbar was gone in a flash. Luxord sat there, blinking. Then, he closed the door and went to get ready.

He left his room once he was finished and walked down the hall to Xaldin's room. He knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. But, Xaldin wasn't in there. Luxord sighed, then walked down the many stairs and into the living room and threw himself on one of the couches. The living room was empty, and so were the halls next to it, so he simply watched walls.

As he watched, he scoped out Xigbar, who was walking by. Luxord instantly got up and rushed over to him. "Xigbar!" Xigbar froze, his eye wide. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing. Forget it, Lux," Xigbar said as he tried to walk away, but Luxord hugged his arm tightly, not letting him go. Luxord looked up at him, not planning to let him escape.

"No, tell me!"

Xigbar sighed, about to give up and tell until Xaldin appeared behind the two. A gleam of major relief was in Xigbar's eye when he heard his best friend appear. Xaldin went between the two, causing Luxord to let go of Xigbar's arm. With the upper hand, Xigbar made a dash for the door, but Luxord wouldn't be fooled. He raised his hand so that it was parallel to his face, then he snapped, causing his cards to appear and create a barrier around the three so that Xigbar wouldn't escape. Xigbar cursed under his breath. Luxord was angry now, and growled out to Xigbar, "Tell me now."

Xaldin was defeated as well. He didn't find it necessary to bring his lances out and fight Luxord. Xigbar sighed and slowly turned around. Luxord crossed his arms and stood there, waiting for words. Xigbar looked over to Xaldin, who was looking down to the ground. The cards were moving at light speed and clearly weren't going to be penetrated, in or out. So, he stood there. Luxord walked up to him and stared up at him into his eye.

"Luxord... I..." Xigbar couldn't finish. He scratched his head, trying to find words, but nothing was coming to him. Luxord stood there, waiting. Xaldin looked up at Xigbar, curious to know what he was actually going to say. "Luxord... I'm in love with..." Luxord's eyes grew wide, and he could feel himself lifting up to Xigbar. Xaldin narrowed his eyes just a tad bit, waiting.

"With...?" Luxord was going crazy. Was it him? Xaldin? Or some other member?

"Saix." If Xaldin had some beverage and was drinking it, it would be spat out all over the place. Xaldin's face cringed at Xigbar's remark, and he almost spoke out, but held it back. Luxord's mouth hung open a little. He snapped his fingers again, and the cards went away.

"You love him too...?" Xigbar nodded. "Oh. You know he's with Xemnas though, right?" Xigbar nodded a second time. Luxord backed up a little bit, then teleported away. Xigbar turned around, grabbing his face in sheer irritation.

"How the _**fuck **_did Saix's name come out of my mouth?!" Xigbar screamed, stomping at the floor. Xaldin walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, embracing him tightly. Xigbar sighed sadly, wrapping his arms around Xaldin's neck, laying his head on Xaldin's shoulder.

"It's okay, Xigbar... it's understandable how hard it is to confess things," Xaldin whispered, rubbing his best friend's back comfortingly. Xigbar hugged him tighter, trying to release his anger.

"Hey Xaldin? Do you have feelings for someone?"

Xaldin thought about this question for a moment, then looked down. "Yeah."

"Who?"

"Someone." Xigbar pulled away and looked at him, tilting his head.

"Who?"

"Someone." Xigbar was beginning to understand how Luxord felt. He touched Xaldin's arm, and patted it lightly, sighing to himself.

"Come on, Xaldin. We're best friends. We tell each other everything. You can tell me." Xaldin shook his head.

"Actually, Xigbar... I can't." Xigbar pouted up and stared at him. They continued staring at each other for a good while, until Xaldin finally sighed and turned around, going through a corridor, leaving Xigbar there.

Luxord walked through the halls, his mind racing about what Xigbar had said to him previously. He sat down in the kitchen, sighing to himself. "Wow, I never knew that Xigbar loved him too... That's probably why he was in such a bad mood when I confessed that I loved Saix." Xaldin appeared once more. "Xaldin, hey!" Luxord felt better with Xaldin there with him.

"Hi Luxord."

"Look, can you tell Xigbar I'm sorry? I didn't mean to keep bringing up how much I like Saix in front of him when he did too..."

"Xigbar doesn't love Saix. He doesn't even like him." Luxord looked up at Xaldin, his eye narrowing. "Look, I'd tell you the truth, but if he didn't, he clearly doesn't want you to know right now."

Luxord looked down and sighed lightly, then nodded. "Okay." Luxord tilted his chair a little. "Hey Xaldin. I'm curious: do you like someone?"

Xaldin cringed at the question, then lightened up. "Yes, I do," he said boldly. Luxord looked up, giving him the "Who?!" look. "Someone. I like... _someone._" Luxord pouted and sat back.

"Who's this _someone_?"

"Someone," Xaldin replied simply. "No one knows, nor shall anyone ever know. It's just not something I'm willing to discuss."

"Xigbar doesn't know?!"

"No, he does not. No one does."

Luxord sat up, staring at Xaldin. "Why does no one know? Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"It's mess up a friendship."


	4. Chapter 4

xXx

"What friendship will it mess up?!" Luxord was way too curious for his own good at this point. He stood up and stared deep into Xaldin's eyes, trying to get something from it, but his eyes revealed nothing.

"Don't worry about it. It won't mess up because said person will not know. And since I won't tell _anyone_, no one has a clue." Luxord brung his hand down on the table hard, his face turning the slightest shade of red. Xaldin kept his blah demeanor, not moving a muscle. Luxord sighed and sat back down, then looked at the time.

"Hey, it's lunchtime. You want something?" Xaldin shook his head, then stood up, stretching his arms out in front of him. Luxord got up as well, continuing to look at him, just hoping for something to slip. But, nothing. Luxord turned and walked to the refrigerator, while Xaldin turned to walk out. Luxord was ready to kill someone, his curiousity overriding.

Xaldin walked down the hall, cracking his knuckles. As he was walking, he looked down at his feet and ran into something... or someone. Before he looked up, he already knew who it was. Only one person could knock him down so easily. "I'm sorry, Lexaeus."

Lexaeus looked at him, then held his hand out for Xaldin to grab. Xaldin took it and stood up, then brushed himself off. Lexaeus patted him on the head, yet kept a firm frown on his face. Xaldin stood on his tiptoes to get to eye level with him, but it didn't work. He was still shorter. Lexaeus chuckled, "Give it up. You will never be remotely close to eye level with me. Just your hair."

Xaldin sighed, then punched Lexaeus playfully in the arm. Lexaeus couldn't partake in these activities, for he'd hurt someone. So, he grabbed one of Xaldin's dreads and began toying with it. Xaldin hit him in the stomach, then turned. Lexaeus smirked wildly, then smacked him in the back of the head, and dashed off. Xaldin blinked, and once he processed it all, he dashed off after Lexaeus.

Luxord ate while looking at the door. He wanted someone, anyone to come in. Except Saix of course. The door finally did open, and Luxord perked up, looking at the door to see who it was. It was Demyx. "Um, hi... uh... whatever you're name is. I forgot."

"Demyx!" Demyx announced, running in circles. Luxord stared, freaked out. "And you're that British man. Your name's... uh... Crumpet, right?"

Luxord's eye twitched. "No, Demyx. My name is Luxord." Demyx stood corrected, then nodded wildly and pranced over to the refrigerator, grabbing something and sitting across from Luxord. "So, Demyx... what's up?"

"Nothing much, still stalking Xaldin as I always do."

"...Stalking Xaldin?" Luxord raised an eyebrow, getting a little scared of being here with just this aqua nutjob.

"Yes. I _loves_ him!" Luxord's head raised up and his mouth opened, forming an "O". Demyx nodded crazily. "Since like... forever, I've been trying to figure out who he's actually got something going for, but he won't even give off hints. He acts the same way around everyone!"

Luxord nodded, understanding. "I've been very, very curious as to who Xaldin likes as well. But, it's not easy."

Demyx leaned over the table, getting in Luxord face. "You loves Xally-poo too?" Luxord blinked lightly, then scratched his head.

"Um. No. Not like that." Demyx sat back down in his chair, nodding. Luxord continued to eat and Demyx began to. They stayed silent for a moment, until Lexaeus dashed in there and through a corridor. Both Luxord and Demyx stared, confused. Soon after, Xaldin came in, looking around. Demyx stopped eating and got up, pouncing on Xaldin. Luxord's mouth flew open. Xaldin jumped around, trying to shake his parasite off of him, but with little success.

"Xally-poo! There you are!" Demyx shouted, planted a big, wet kiss on one of his sideburns. Xaldin finally managed to get up, throwing Demyx off of him and onto the floor. He shook his thick head, then glared. Demyx got up, a kitty face present. Xaldin continued to glare, and Demyx began to get a little nervous. He scooted over to the side and sat back down.

"Have either of you seen Lexaeus?" Demyx pouted and stood up again.

"Why are you always looking for Lexaeus?! Why can't you ever look for me?!" Xaldin glared at him again, and Demyx went quiet. Xaldin turned to Luxord.

"Yes, he just ran in here, then through a corridor to somewhere." Xaldin growled lightly, then went through his own corridor. Luxord jumped up, an odd look in his eyes. "Dude, Demyx! That could be who he likes! He could like Lexaeus!" Demyx threw his arms in the air, then began running in circles again. For the first time, Luxord actually joined him.

The door opened again, and in came Saix. Luxord stopped dead in his tracks and Demyx ran into the back of him, nearly losing balance. Saix looked at the two, then walked in, not seeming to care. Luxord watched him walk past, and Demyx watched Luxord watch him. Saix went into the refrigerator and fished out a bag of chopped apples and sat down at the end of the table, beginning to eat. Demyx fluttered over to Saix and yelled out, "Hi Saix! Eat anyone lately?"

Saix shook his head. Demyx began pushing his head and yelling out completely dumb questions. Luxord, as coolly as possible, walked over to the two, looking at Demyx and chuckling at his retardedness. Saix looked up at Luxord, and just stared. Demyx saw Saix doing so and grinned, waiting for Luxord to notice. Luxord accidently looked down to Saix and caught him staring, which he wasn't afraid to continue doing. Demyx, who was making a kitty face again, stepped back and secretly left in a corridor to leave the two alone.

"Um... hi, Saix." Luxord said, not allowing himself to give anything off. Saix nodded to him, then went back to eating. Luxord decided to step up to the next level and sat down next to him. Saix looked at him again. Luxord avoided the new stare, sighing lightly, "So, Saix. How's you and the Superior?"

"Fine."

Luxord looked down a little bit, then nodded, faking a smile. Saix, of course, caught this and raised an eyebrow. "...How long have you two been together?"

Saix smiled, catching the hidden meaning to all these questions. "We're not together, it's strictly a lust thing. He gets stressed, I remove the stress." Luxord looked up at him, noticing the way he responded to the question, as if he was getting a clear picture. This worried Luxord. Saix offered the bag to Luxord, who looked down at it.

Luxord stared at it, not knowing what to do. Saix made a weird gesture with his head. Luxord reached his hand in and took a couple slices of apple out and thanked him. Saix nodded and went back to eating them himself. Luxord sat there for a moment, then got up. "You're leaving?" Saix questioned. Luxord ran that through his head, trying to find some sign of disappointment, but nothing could be heard.

"Yeah. I... have things I have to do." Saix nodded, popping another slice of apple into his mouth. Luxord slowly dragged his feet out of the kitchen and Saix watched him go, closing his eyes and taking a bite out of a slice.

Xigbar was in his shooting range, teleporting and speeding around, shooting like crazy. Xaldin stepped in, watching him go. He slipped over to a couch nearby and sat down, without being detected. Luxord walked in as well and spotted Xaldin, tiptoing over to him and sitting next to him, hugging him lightly with one arm. Xaldin patted his head affectionately, massaging his scalp.

The two watched Xigbar go at it for a good hour before he finally noticed them there and stopped. This was Luxord's first time seeing Xigbar without a shirt on. His cloak was tied around his waist. His body was marked up in scars, and he was thin, but built up. Luxord could almost feel himself blushing. He was sweaty, and while he was practicing, his hairband must've fallen out or broken from a stray bullet. His face was also different. He didn't have that happy, cocky look that he always did. It was serious, his eye burning with determination. His mouth was cocked to a side frown.

Luxord questioned himself if they should be there, and he looked over to Xaldin for signs that they should leave, but Xaldin just sat there, staying still, with his left ankle on his right knee and his arms crossed. His face was rather blank as well. When Luxord turned back, Xigbar was standing in front of them, causing him to throw out an odd, uncomprehendable noise. Xaldin looked up at him. Xigbar turned around and walked over to one of the computers in his range and began typing into it. Luxord leaned over onto Xaldin's shoulder, fiddling with his fingers. "So, I think I figured out who you like, Xal."

Xaldin nearly cackled out. "Who do you _think_?"

"Lexaeus." Once more, if Xaldin had a beverage and he were drinking it, it'd be spat out all over the place.

"No. Lexaeus is like a big brother to me, I could never see him like that."

"Well, I'm getting somewhere," Luxord concluded, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Xaldin chuckled, petting his head again.

"Yeah, well. You keep trying, Lux," Xaldin said, grinning lightly. Luxord smirked back, laying his head back on Xaldin's shoulder. "Xigbar." Xigbar turned around. Xaldin tilted his head onto Luxord's. "Come here."

Xigbar walked over to the two. Xigbar dug his fingers into Xaldin's hair, looking at him. Luxord looked between the two. Xigbar looked deep into Xaldin's eyes, and he did the same. Luxord suddenly got a weird thought. _"Whoa. Are they in love... with each other?"_ Luxord blinked lightly, anxious to see what happened next. Xigbar removed his hand and turned to Luxord, who had wide eyes.

"What's your function, my little bon-bon?" Xigbar said with a smirk. Luxord smiled brightly. Xaldin half-grinned. There was a blinking sound. Luxord blinked, then looked at one of his cards, which was sending him a message to report to Xemnas. Luxord sighed, then stood. He gave Xigbar a tight hug, then walked out. Xaldin sat there, then closed his eyes. Xigbar sat down next to him, rubbing his head. Xaldin looked at him, smiling. Xigbar smiled back at him, leaning his head against his. "Xal?"

"Yes, Xigbar?"

"You truly are the bestest friend I have. I could never ask for anyone better, nor get it if I did."

"Same to you, Xigbar..."


	5. Chapter 5

xXx

A new morning. It was quiet. About 5:40 a.m., when the sun was just beginning to rise and the temperature was perfect, Xaldin walked outside and sat on one of the ledges. He sighed, letting the breeze flow through his hair, and stretched. He'd left his cloak in his room, so he was only in his pants, boots, and his undershirt. He did this every morning. It was where he got all his thoughts together. There weren't very many missions going around since Xemnas was so busy with something lately. He looked out, cracking his neck. He then thought that he heard footsteps.

Xaldin turned around and saw Xigbar there. Xaldin turned back to the sun, and Xigbar sat down next to him. "Hey, Xaldin. You really love coming out here in the mornings, don't you?" Xaldin nodded. Xigbar wrapped an arm around Xaldin's shoulders, squeezing them. Xaldin looked down. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Xigbar, everything's fine." Xigbar massaged his head. Xaldin tensed up, then stood. Xigbar blinked and looked up to him. Xaldin sighed and turned, walking away.

Xigbar got up, running after him. "Xaldin, wait! Where are you going?" Xaldin was gone. Xigbar blinked out of confusion, then went back out and sat down.

Xaldin sat down at the breakfast table, though it wasn't time for breakfast, and he stared out. Saix was in there as well, coming out of the kitchen. He sat down across from Xaldin, tilting his head. "Hello, III."

"Hi, VII." Saix crossed his legs and could tell that Xaldin was having trouble. Xaldin warningly growled at Saix, warning him to back off. Saix glared at him.

"What's your problem, III?" Xaldin glared at him for a long while, not saying anything. Saix glared back, waiting for an answer. When one didn't come, he began to give off threats. "III, I will report this insolence to Xemnas immediately if the situation calls for it. You will be punished for this." Xaldin stood up, calming his facial features.

"No need, VII," Xaldin nearly exclaimed, pushing his chair in. "What's wrong with me... is none of your damn business." Saix stood, slamming the chair under the table and attacking Xaldin. Xaldin snarled out and pushed Saix back, summoning his lances. Deadly winds engulfed the room, Saix nearly getting carried off. He summoned his broadsword and readied it. They charged at each other, fighting it out. The table and chairs were totalled, both opponents repelling each other. Saix began throwing his broadsword all over the place, trying to get Xaldin off guard, but with limited success. Xaldin dashed around, avoiding the broadswords that he could, and blocking the ones he couldn't.

Xaldin jumped in the air and ran on his lances, taking one and tripping Saix, knocking him on the ground. Saix got up, roaring, and summoning a few Berserkers to go after him. Xaldin snarled out, "So, you can't handle me on your own, can you?" Xaldin summoned some Lancers to battle the Berserkers while he charged at Saix. Saix jumped in the air and swung his broadsword, sending a gust of wind spiralling at Xaldin. Xaldin easily sucked the air up and blew it back out at a much more powerful force, knocking Saix into the ground a few centimeters. Before Saix could get up, Xaldin was already on him, keeping him down.

Xaldin was too powerful for Saix to handle, and Saix roared out at him, kicking and punching like crazy. Of course, he wasn't getting anywhere. Xigbar, Luxord, and Xemnas were walking into the kitchen and Xemnas stopped. Luxord went agape, and Xigbar nearly started laughing. "What is going on here?! Saix, III, what is this?!" Xemnas yelled, infuriated. Xaldin immediately got up, and Saix tried to get up, but couldn't. The kitchen was absolutely a mess. Nothing but rubble. Saix and Xaldin messed up everything. Xemnas was steaming, and Xigbar ran to Xaldin, while Luxord could only stare.

Xaldin put his lances away, snarling at the nearly unconcious Luna Diviner beneath him. Xigbar rubbed his back, propping his arm over his shoulder. Xemnas rushed to help Saix up, who couldn't process a thing at the moment. Xemnas lifted him up and quickly teleported away. Xaldin looked up and spotted Luxord there, who was still agape. Xigbar helped Xaldin over to Luxord, and he poked him in the head. Luxord blinked, then came back to. "I'm sorry for attacking VII, Luxord. He honestly started the battle."

Luxord sighed and patted Xaldin's shoulder. "It's okay, Xal. To be honest, I think I'm starting to get over him. When I saw him earlier, I didn't go crazy. I was just... normal. It was a great feeling!" Xigbar's smile was intense. Luxord blinked at him. Xaldin stared at him. Xigbar caught himself and cleared his throat, scratching his head. Moments later, Demyx came running in. Xaldin cursed to himself.

"Oh my goodness! Is my Xally-poo okay?!" Demyx pushed Xigbar off and hugged Xaldin tightly. Xigbar blinked a little bit, Luxord smiling. Xaldin wanted to growl, but he didn't. Instead, he almost smiled, and returned the embrace. Xigbar, taking advantage of the moment, walked over to Luxord and wrapped his arm around his waist, Luxord looking to him. Instead of confronting the questioned look, Xigbar just smiled, his eyepatch luckily being on that side.

xXx

Everyone was gathering in the meeting room. Xemnas was angry, and didn't plan for it to go unnoticed. Luxord was sitting there with his legs crossed, flipping through some cards. Xigbar, across from him, was staring at him, blowing discreet kisses to him. Xaldin was watching Xigbar do this, chuckling. Saix came in, sending an immediate glare to Xaldin, who glared back. "He recovered quickly," Xigbar shot over to Xaldin. He got a nod in response. Xemnas was sitting at his seat, and once everyone was there, he snapped.

Every member nearly jumped out of their seats when Xemnas began screaming except for Saix, who the rant was excluding. Luxord put his hands into his lap, and since his legs were still crossed, he could still flip through his cards without Xemnas seeing. Xigbar continued spacing out at Luxord, making sure he wasn't seen. Xaldin just didn't care, so he sat back in his chair. Demyx was making weird lovey faces to Xaldin, who was blowing them off.

When the rant was over, almost 5 hours later, everyone got up and left. It was in the dinner time slot, so Xaldin, along with Luxord, shot right into Xaldin's room. There was a lot of food stashed away there, and Luxord sat on Xaldin's bed, grabbing random bags and starting to eat. "Hey, Xal. Where'd you get all this food?"

"From the kitchen, where else? I knew Saix would lose his mind all over me eventually, so I began stashing food away for when he did."

"How'd you know?"

"Saix and I have _always_ hated each other. I can't stand the sight of that clingy, needy bitch. All he wants is his "Superior." So fucking annoying. Bottom line: he's a damn attention whore." Xaldin was popping chips in his mouth while leaning back in his loveseat. Luxord nodded in comprehension.

"I don't want someone like that. I want someone who's tough and who could take care of me, not vice versa. Someone big and strong and with hair that I can play with."

Xaldin rethought this description, and accidently asked, "How about Xigbar?"

Luxord looked at him. "What?"

Xaldin caught what he said and faked a light cough. "Nothing, sorry. Nevermind." Luxord tilted his head, then found another bag and began eating out of it.

There was a swift knock at the door. Xaldin went and opened it. Saix was there. Xaldin slammed the door and walked back over to his loveseat and sat back down. There was a knock again. Luxord looked to the door, then to Xaldin. "C'mon Xaldin. Talk to him."

"Why?"

"Stop the feud you guys have had going for forever. Why not?"

Xaldin sighed, then got up. "For your safety, you have to leave." Luxord pouted, but then got up, grabbing another bag, and left. Xaldin opened the door, and Saix was still there, his face cringed in anger. "What do you want, Berserker?"

Saix pushed Xaldin out of the way and walked in, sitting on his bed. Xaldin scoffed at this, but closed the door regardless. Saix crossed his legs and flipped his hair, staring at him. Xaldin sideways growled at him, crossing his arms. "Xemnas made me come here and talk things out with you. He claims that he's had enough of our feuding."

"Oh please. Couldn't you just fuck him and make him forget about it?"

"Tried that. Didn't work." Xaldin was inwardly disgusted by this, but kept his face as neutral as possible. Saix stood and walked up to Xaldin, looking up into his eyes. Xaldin glared down, gold hitting lavender. Saix suddenly embraced him, Xaldin freaking and pushing Saix onto the ground.

"What the _hell_, Saix?!" Saix got up and walked up to him again. Xaldin was a bit afraid for what he'd do next, so he couldn't keep his arms crossed. Saix attempted to embrace him again, but Xaldin kept him off. "VII, stop! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Do you know why I've been constantly bickering and fighting with you for all this time?"

Xaldin shook his head, really not wanting to know why, but couldn't stop from hearing it.

"It's because I fucking want you, Xaldin. I have ever since I joined the Organization. You're beautiful lavender eyes, you brutal, yet gental body... you're unbelievable hair... I want it all. I want to be yours, Xaldin!" Xaldin jumped back, his face twisted up in a "W.T.F." look.

"Saix... are you serious?! W-what about Superior?"

"What _about_ him? He was all I could get until I got the courage to tell you. He was the next best thing since you constantly rebelled against me." Xaldin could only scratch his head, trying to think of something to say that sounded decent. Saix continued trying to hug him again, but was being pushed away. "Why are you still resisting me?!"

"Look, Saix... um. I... uh..." Xaldin was losing words. "Saix, it's nice that you like me and all but... uh..."

"You like someone else?!" Saix snarled out.

"Well..." Xaldin was thinking about what to say again. "Honestly, you're the one I like... but... I dunno." Saix finally caught Xaldin off guard and hugged him tightly. Xaldin sighed, not bothering to repel him anymore.

"I'm sorry for being such trouble to you, Xaldin. Please. Please, please forgive me... if you don't want me, at least forgive me."

"Now, I never said I didn't want--." Xaldin stopped himself, knowing it'd be better if he just shut his mouth. Saix nuzzled his chest, causing him to blush and push him away. "Saix, you can't do this. I'm just... uncomfortable. I don't want anyone to know that I like you. Especially not Luxord."

Saix frowned. "I know, I know. Luxord likes me. It's so obvious. I don't like him much at all. He's klutzy." Saix grabbed one of Xaldin's hands with both of his, and pecked it lightly. "Please, pay no regards to him. He's got Xigbar, who's clearly head-over-heals for him." Xaldin sighed lightly, and pulled his hand away.

"Just..." Xaldin stopped, then turned. "It's late. Maybe you should be getting to your room now.

Saix hugged him from behind, closing his eyes. "Can I stay with you...?" Xaldin nearly choked on air, and he turned.

"No, Saix. You can't stay. Sometimes, Luxord or Xigbar... or Demyx come by. I can't let them see you in bed with me. Luxord would kill me, Xigbar would know and tell the world, and Demyx would kill himself... or you."

Saix growled, "Demyx can't have you, whether he likes it or not. Luxord can't have me, whether he likes it or not. We like each other, why can't we just make this work, regardless of how the other members will react?" Xaldin opened the door, sighing to himself.

"Look, I just can't let you stay. I'm too concerned about how they will react at the moment. Perhaps... at a... later time or... something." Saix's eyes showed a glimmer of hope, and he nodded, leaning up and attempting to kiss him, but was stopped by Xaldin's hand. Saix cricked his mouth, then turned, leaving.

Xaldin sighed to himself and close the door, rubbing his head. "Is this for real? My goodness, how crazy can you get around here?" Xaldin walked over to his drawer and changed, then laid down in his bed, turning on his fan, and going to sleep. He knew he'd have a big, and probably long day tomorrow, what with the new information he just received.


	6. Chapter 6

xXx

Luxord, once again, rolled out of bed and got up, washing up and walking out. He went to what he was expecting to be a kitchen full of rubble. But what he saw was a fixed kitchen. Everything was restored to its previous status. He blinked in amazement that someone did this, and that quickly, but it was done. He looked around and saw Xemnas and Zexion there. Luxord nodded to himself, then turned to walk back out.

He traveled next to the living room, noticing Xaldin sitting there. He childishly scooted over to his friend and flipped over the couch, sitting next to him. He smiled up at him, and got a weird look back. "Xaldin?"

"Luxord, are you over Saix?" Luxord blinked at the suddenty of this question, and scratched his head. He thought for a long, long moment, staring out into space. "Are you?" Xaldin asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"Almost. I guess his beauty still keeps me attracted..." Xaldin sighed to himself, then nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious as all." Xaldin ran a finger through his hair, looking down at the floor for a moment. "Hey, Lux. You seen the kitchen? Zexion and Lexaeus did a good job on it, eh?"

Luxord nodded crazily. "An amazing job, rather! I just walked in and was nearly blown back and all I could do was blink. They're really good... and really fast."

"Yeah, I know." Xaldin smiled and patted Luxord's head affectionately, then got up, grabbing his arm. "Come on, I'm starving." Luxord laughed and nodded, following Xaldin to the kitchen.

When they got there, everyone else was filing in as well. Xaldin sat down and Luxord, as usual, took his seat across from him. They didn't have to be in order or anything, Luxord just loved sitting across from his best friend. They began jabbing about things until almost everyone was there, except Demyx and Saix. Xaldin was laughing at something that Luxord stated until Demyx and Saix both came in. When they noticed the one free seat next to Xaldin, they dashed. Xaldin's eyes went wide with fear, and he tried to ignore them with the best of his ability.

Saix slid across the floor and got to the seat first. But before he could sit down, Demyx attacked him. Everyone looked at the two, Luxord blinking, Xigbar cracking up. Xaldin sat there, desperately trying not to give anything away. Saix finally threw Demyx out of the way and sat down, doing his habit of crossing his legs and flipping hair. Demyx snarled at Saix, then went and sat down in the other spot. "What was with that?" Lexaeus asked, looking over to Xaldin.

"Demyx and I got into a little fight, and I wouldn't give him the pleasure of sitting next to Xaldin, since I wish to punish him," Saix replied, flipping his hair once more. Xaldin sighed in relief for the nice coverup Saix had just given. Xemnas was sitting at the head of the table, looking at Saix. He snapped his fingers, and Xaldin's chair disappeared, he hitting the ground. Saix looked down at him, but tried not to do anything. Demyx got up, looking over the table. Xaldin got on his knees, leaning on the table and blinking.

Xemnas waited for Saix to do something, catching on to him. But Saix sat there, for Xaldin's sake. Xaldin stood up all the way, looking over to Xemnas. "Did I do something wrong, Superior?" Xaldin said, his voice uncontrollably deepening. Xemnas shook his head, making the chair reappear. Xaldin sat back down, brushing himself off. Saix moved his hand under the table and rubbed Xaldin's leg comfortingly, making him tense. Xaldin did nothing strictly because he didn't want anyone to know that this was happening. Saix continued rubbing it, moving his hand higher and higher, resting it next to Xaldin crotch. Xaldin was trying to keep in check, though Saix was making it very hard for him.

Xemnas nodded to himself, then got up. "Organization XIII, you may eat whenever you're ready. Breakfast has been extended an hour." Xemnas then walked into a corridor. Everyone sped off to get something to eat, Xaldin quickly getting up and following. Saix, however, was close behind him.

When everyone returned and was eating something, Xaldin sighed, poking his sushi, sticking some in his mouth. Saix looked over to him a couple times, then turned to him. "Xaldin?" Xaldin froze, wanting to ducktape Saix's mouth, in fear of what he was about to say. "I couldn't find anything good in the refrigerator... can you share your sushi will me?" Xaldin wanted to run. His eyes were purely in twitch mode, but he sighed to himself. He slowly pushed his plate until it was in between the two. "I have no chopsticks." Xaldin knew where this was going.

"I suggest you go get some, then, Saix." Saix fidgeted a little.

"There aren't any more." Xaldin was getting extremely nervous. Saix placed a hand on Xaldin's thigh again. "Can you feed some to me...?" Luckily, everyone else was gabbing to each other about something, so they didn't get this conversation.

Xaldin glared at Saix, speaking under his breath, "Saix, you know I can't do that... Everyone will see." Saix looked at him, almost giving him puppy eyes. Xaldin looked away, then called out to Luxord, who jumped, but looked at him, smiling. "So Luxord, tell me things."

"Things like what?"

"I don't know! Things!" Luxord leaned back a little, then started talking about gambling. Xaldin pretended to be extremely interested and leaned in close, listening to nothing but Luxord. Saix scowled at Luxord, then grabbed the chopsticks out of Xaldin's hand. Luxord stopped talking and looked over to Saix, Xaldin trying not to do the same. Saix took a piece of sushi out off of Xaldin's plate and stuck it in his mouth, savoring the fact that what was in his mouth had been in Xaldin's. Luxord's eyes widened, and he was about to tap Xigbar on the shoulder until Xaldin made the cutting motion under his chin. "Don't you dare... and don't let him see...!"

Luxord pulled his hand away, then nodded. He grabbed Xigbar and hugged him. Xigbar's face when red instantly, and he blinked. He was about to turn to Xaldin, but Luxord pulled his face into his chest and hugged his head, rocking side-to-side. Xaldin was curious to know if Xigbar was unconcious at this point, but smiled and gave a thumbs-up to Luxord, who nodded back and smiled. Saix grabbed another piece of sushi and stuck it in his mouth, looking at Xaldin. Xaldin didn't look back.

Saix placed the chopsticks on the plate and slid it back in front of Xaldin. "Thank you," Saix said, almost sounding seductive. Xaldin really needed to leave, but he was hungry, so he continued to eat. This time, he was careful not to stick any part of the chopstick into his mouth that Saix put in his mouth. Saix watched him eat, fidgeting in his chair again, and rubbing his leg. Xaldin closed his eyes tightly, speaking under his breath again.

"Saix, stop now. Please." Saix didn't obey, and continued, Luxord watching the whole thing. Luxord kept Xigbar in his chest, though Xigbar had passed out, so it wouldn't have made a difference.

When breakfast was over, Nobodies got up and left, Xaldin scurrying away with Saix scurrying right behind him. Xaldin dashed to his room, locking the door and sitting in his loveseat, rubbing his forehead. Saix came in through a corridor, and Xaldin snarled. Saix sat next to him, playing with a dreadlock. "Why are you avoiding me, hunny?" Xaldin cringed at this new word, and turned to Saix.

"Saix, you have to stop this nonsense." Saix leaned up and straddled his waist, easily catching him off guard.

"It isn't nonsense. I know, and you know, that you love this."

"I never said that I didn't!" Saix blushed madly, and Xaldin caught what he'd just said and wanted to take a lance and spear himself in the head. Saix leaned down, hugging him. Xaldin, officially defeating himself, patted Saix's back.

"So... you really do love this...? So, does this mean that we're together now?" Saix's blush deepened and he smiled, attempting to kiss Xaldin again, but was rejected by Xaldin's hand once more. "Baby?"

Xaldin sat up, pushing Saix off lightly. "Saix, I just... I can't, okay. Luxord--."

Xaldin was cut off when Saix pinned him down, growling in his face. "Xaldin, forget about him! He's ruining our relatioship!"

"Saix, we don't have--."

"Yes, we do!" Saix grinded against him violently, making Xaldin cringe and push him back. Saix's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he attemptedly jumped at Xaldin, but was stopped when Xigbar's hand grabbed his hood. Xaldin nearly died, knowing that Xigbar knew everything now. But, was relieved at the same time since Xigbar spared him. Saix roared out and tried to get Xigbar, but he was surprisingly strong, keeping him in his place.

"Saix," Xigbar said quietly. "Don't pressure Xaldin. If he really returns your feelings, he'll let you know." Xigbar opened a corridor, and threw Saix in it.

Right before it closed, Saix gave some parting words angrily, "It doesn't make a difference. We _will _be together, Xaldin!"

Xigbar sat next to Xaldin, rubbing his back. Xaldin sat up and leaned his head against Xigbar's. Xigbar turned and planted a light kiss on half of Xaldin's lips, patting his shoulder. "Xigbar... I don't know what to do. He is my love interest and always has been, but I don't know how to embrace it... I don't want the whole Organization to know. And if the Superior finds out, he'll probably find a way to torture the hell out of me. If not kill me."

"It's okay, Xaldin. Just be strong, like you always are. When you see him again, give him a hug, Kiss him too while you're at it. Let him know that you love him back, but that you have to keep it on the down low."

Xaldin looked down lightly, then nodded. "I tried to tell him, but I guess I didn't do it the right way, since it got worse from there. And besides, me being with Saix will give you and advantage with Luxord."

Xigbar planted another kiss on him, smiling. "Yeah, that too." Xigbar got up, and Xaldin did as well, and they both walked out. Xigbar went with Xaldin and they went to find Luxord. Luxord was in the living room, laying on a couch and napping. Xigbar sat next to him, smiling down at him. Xaldin smiled at both of them, then went to find Saix. Xigbar touched Luxord's head lightly, waking him up. He leaned up, smiling at Xigbar and hugging him. Xigbar patted his back.

"So, are Xaldin and Saix like... together now?" Luxord asked, still hugging Xigbar.

"They will be. I'm sorry, Luxord." Xigbar pulled back to look at Luxord, who was actually smiling.

"I hope Xaldin does go with him. They're super sweet together. I'm so glad for them." Xigbar looked at him, tilting his head.

"You're approving of this?"

"Definitely. I didn't have much of a chance with Saix, anyway." Luxord hugged Xigbar again. "I'll find someone else."

_"You don't have to look. He's right in front of you..."_ Xigbar thought to himself while patting Luxord's head.

Xaldin scooted along the floor. He'd been searching for this Berserker forever, but didn't have any luck in finding him. He turned another corner and walked on and on and on. He finally stopped in front of Saix's door and was about to knock until he heard noises coming from Xemnas' room. He cautiously walked over to the room and knocked slightly and very hesitantly. The door was unlocked, so he slid it open and peaked inside. What he saw both shocked him, but didn't shock him.

Saix and Xemnas were on top of a table, Saix riding him. Xaldin's jaw probably actually hit the floor. Saix turned to him, and so did Xemnas. Saix immediately got off of Xemnas and ran towards Xaldin, but Xaldin booked it down the hall. He didn't stop running until he was sure that he was gone. Saix grabbed his cloak on the way out and put it on, running after him. Xemnas chased after Saix, snarling.

Xaldin turned a corner and ran into Demyx, whom he knocked over. Xaldin fell over as well, tumbling. Saix stopped and knealt next to Xaldin, helping him up. Xemnas shoved Saix over, then punched Xaldin in the stomach. Demyx got up, and off of sheer terror, jumped on his Superior. "Superior, stop it! Don't you _dare_ hurt my Xally-poo!" Xaldin got up again and pulled Demyx off of Xemnas, holding Demyx in his arms to calm him down.

"Superior, don't attack me. It's not what it looks like," Xaldin started. "I have no desire whatsoever to take what belongs to you." With that, Xaldin turned and began walking away. Demyx grabbed his arm and walked off with him. Saix nearly broke out in tears, clutching where his heart would have been.

Xigbar and Luxord were walking down the hall, talking, when they saw Xaldin coming down alone, looking a mess. Luxord rushed over to him. "Xaldin, what happened? You look horrible!"

"I happened to walk in on Saix and Xemnas having an... intimate moment. Xemnas attacked me, but luckily I ran into Demyx, and he saved me. I really should've listened to what I said to you earlier, Luxord. All those things I said about him." Xigbar patted his back, sighing to himself.

"Saix has no choice." Both Xaldin and Luxord were caught off guard by this, and they looked at him. "Xemnas has always known that Saix is in love with you, Xaldin. So, he's been forcing Saix into sex to keep him from being with you. Xemnas wants him for himself, so he's gotten selfish. I would know all this because I eavesdrop all the time on them. But on a more serious note... Saix really does want you, Xaldin. He just... can't deny his Superior either. It's not his nature." Luxord was looking down at his feet, and Xaldin stared at Xigbar for a moment, then sighed.

"So what are you saying I should do?"

"Find him and talk to him. Right now." Xigbar pointed, waiting. Xaldin looked over to Luxord, who looked at him, nodding. He turned around and walked through a corridor. Xigbar and Luxord looked to each other, sighing.

So, Xaldin was back to scooting around, but this time, he was too upset to pick himself up. He went down to the living room and sat there. He didn't move, he didn't even look up. He just sat there, lifeless. He heard footsteps, but wasn't sure if he should care who they were from. The owner of the footsteps sat next to him, and he turned, finding out it was Saix.

"Xaldin, please listen to me. It wasn't what it seemed like. I know you probably won't believe me, but I had no choice. I can't deny my Superior, but please know that I don't love him." Xaldin knew that this was all true from what Xigbar had just told him, but he didn't respond. Saix placed a hand on his shoulder. Tears were flying down his face. "Xaldin, I-I'm so sorry." Xaldin still didn't respond.

Saix was beginning to feel overly guilty since Xaldin wasn't being responsive. So, he got on his knees and bowed down to his feet, crossing his fingers and placing them on Xaldin's ankles. Xigbar and Luxord were high up in an unlocatable area, watching. Xaldin sighed and bent down, touching Saix's spikey hair. Saix reacted to this, looking up at him. Xaldin placed his hand under Saix's chin, lifting him up. He stood on his feet, and made it so that Saix was too. "Saix, stop apologizing. I know the story. It's not your fault."

Saix nearly choked him, he'd wrapped his arms around his neck so tightly. Xaldin, just as tightly, returned it. Saix sobbed loudly, so his words were nearly uncomprehendable, "I-I love you, Xaldin..."

Xaldin rubbed his back comfortingly. "I..." Xaldin thought for a moment, but realized that there wasn't any sense of hiding what wasn't a secret any more. "I love you too, Saix."

They stayed like this for a while, until Xaldin finally pulled back. By now, Saix was done sobbing. Xaldin gently removed his gloves and threw them on the couch. He took a hand and cupped Saix's cheek, and used the other hand to wipe away Saix's tears. "Don't cry anymore, Saix. I'll always be here for you." Saix looked up at him, then leaned up, only centimeters away, but waited. Xaldin didn't move. Saix looked into his eyes, waiting for his hand to come up between them. But instead, Xaldin embraced his waist, encouraging him. Saix smiled ever so slightly, then kissed him gently.

Luxord and Xigbar, who were still up high, were happy. Xigbar smiled and Luxord smiled wider. Xaldin ran his fingers through Saix's hair, smiling. Saix smiled back, and tears began running down his face again, but they weren't sad tears. Xaldin wiped the tears away a second time, and pecked his forehead. "So... does this mean that we're together now?" Xaldin asked, quoting Saix from a previous encounter they had. Saix nodded, chuckling and remembering. Luxord almost started clapping, but Xigbar grabbed his wrists to stop him. Xaldin grabbed his gloves and put them back on, then wrapped his arm around Saix's waist. "So, what to do about Xemnas and Demyx...?"

"We'll... get to them later. Let's not ruin the moment." Xaldin smiled and nodded to him, and they walked out of the room together. When they were gone, Luxord started clapping, wiping a tear away that was forming in his eye. Xigbar patted his back, chuckling.

_"Now that those two are taken care of, it's time for me to get things settled..."_ Xigbar thought to himself._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

xXx

The rest of the day flew by pretty quietly and the next morning shot up fast. Xigbar ran into the kitchen, since he was starving. He'd woken up just in time for when breakfast began, so he'd get first dibs at food. Xaldin was already sitting in there, asleep. Xigbar accidently cackled loudly, waking Xaldin up. Xigbar sat down across from him and one seat down and shook his head. "You're retarded, Xaldin. What, you came down here like... five hours ago and went back to sleep?"

"That's not true! I came down here three and a half hours ago." Xigbar cracked up again, nearly falling out of his chair. When he regained his composure, he began beating on the table. Xaldin glared at him, telling him to stop with his eyes, but Xigbar ignored him.

The door opened and both men looked, Xigbar stopping. Luxord came strolling in and sat down directly across from Xaldin, where he always was, and he began hitting Xaldin. Xaldin blinked and leaned back in his chair. "Xigbar did it, not me!" Xigbar glared at him.

"I din't do nothin'!" Luxord patted Xigbar on the head.

"No, I wasn't hitting you in a punishing way. I was hitting you in an "Aww!" way. You and Saix are the cutest things ever." Xaldin chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I figured that you two were spying from some unknown area, thanks to Xig's element." Luxord clapped, smiling stupidly and Xigbar chuckled nervously, then crossed his arms. Xaldin grinned, then looked at Luxord. "Yo, give me the time." Luxord blinked for a moment.

"I don't have the time."

"That coming from someone who's element is _time_." Xigbar said, laughing. Luxord pushed him in the head, sideways smirking. The door opened again and everyone looked over. Saix came walking in, stretching lightly. Luxord nearly squealed, and he covered his mouth. Xigbar smirked and bellowed out, "Well, lookie here. Here comes the bride!" Saix glared at him, flushed. Xaldin stared at him, and Xigbar started laughing. Saix continued glaring, but walked over to Xaldin. He leaned down and hugged his head tightly. Xaldin blinked a little bit, then patted his arm.

Luxord nearly squealed again, but he kept his mouth covered. Saix sat down next to Xaldin and turned his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Luxord silently laughed and Xigbar slammed his hand on the table. "Get a room! We don't wanna see all that!" Xigbar scolded jokingly. Saix cricked his mouth at him, and Xigbar chuckled.

The other members came in, and so did Xemnas. He snarled at Xaldin, who stared back. Saix wrapped his arms around Xaldin's shoulders and pulled him towards himself. "You are not hurting my man, Xemnas," he said, a beastly tone to his voice. Luxord's and Xigbar's eyes went wide, their mouths hanging open a little bit. Xemnas gritted his teeth lightly, then turned to the rest of the Organization.

He nodded to them, then disappeared. People ran to get food. Saix was about to get up, but Xaldin stopped him. "Stay here." Xaldin got up and went into the kitchen, pushing past everyone except Lexaeus. He grabbed a platter and scooted out and sat back down, setting it between himself and Saix. Saix smiled and blushed, leaning over and kissing Xaldin on the cheek. Luxord smirked and Xigbar did too.

When breakfast ended, Xigbar dragged Luxord out into the hall where no one else was and looked at him. Luxord blinked and looked back at him. "Luxord, there's something that I really need to tell you..."

"Yes, there is." Xigbar stopped and blinked. "What you told me about you liking Saix was a lie, since Xaldin said so. Now, tell me the truth." Xigbar made a personal note to shoot Xaldin later. Luxord crossed his arms.

Xigbar didn't want to keep Luxord waiting. Since his best friend could do it, he could too. "Luxord... I have... really, really strong... feelings."

Luxord tilted his head lightly, talking quietly, "For what?"

Xigbar took a deep breath, and closed his eye tightly. "...You." Luxord stood there for a moment, not seeming to move. Xigbar opened his eye again and waited. Luxord just stood there. Xigbar cleared his throat, "Luxord...?"

"I... didn't know that. I honestly... didn't expect it either." Xigbar scratched the back of his head, looking down. Luxord stood there for another long moment. Xigbar stood there as well. Xaldin came out but stopped when he saw what was going on. He backed back and grabbed Saix's hand before he could turn to corner. Xaldin peaked around the corner, being sure not to be seen, Saix crawling on his back and peaking too, holding his hair back.

Luxord finally budged, looking up at Xigbar. Xigbar kind of looked down. Luxord patted Xigbar on the shoulder. He then shook his head, telling all. Xigbar sighed and nodded, then turned. When he made it around the corner and saw Xaldin and Saix. He shook his head. Xaldin almost roared, but spoke in a whisper, "He doesn't return?" Xigbar shook his head again. Xaldin growled and stomped around the corner to see that Luxord had left. He roared out and knocked a hole into the wall. Saix placed a hand on his arm and Xigbar patted his back.

"It's okay, Xal," Xigbar said. "It's okay. Don't be mad about it." Saix hugged his arm. Xaldin snarled out to himself.

"No, it's not okay! You two were suppose to be this totally happy couple along with me and Saix!" Xaldin began pounding at the wall. Xigbar sighed and scratched his head. "Hey, Saix." Saix turned to him. "Take Xaldin somewhere and calm him down. I need some time to myself." Saix sighed, then took Xaldin's hand, leading him off. Xigbar watched them go, then sighed, going into the living room.

Xaldin sat down on his bed, placing his face in his hands. Saix patted his back. "Xaldin... it's okay. Xigbar doesn't want you to be mad... and neither do I." Xaldin looked at him, then petted his head. Saix looked at him whole-heartedly. Xaldin sighed again, then turned, kissing him. "Xaldin, I know things didn't go how you wanted them to, but who knows. Luxord could change his mind..."

Xaldin glared at him, making him wince. Saix massaged his ear, tracing the point that it had. Xaldin leaned into the touch, sighing to himself. He was finally beginning to calm himself. "I can't believe this... I was so convinced that Luxord could like him."

"Well, I was so convinced that you could like Xigbar." Xaldin lifted his head up and turned to Saix, who was now looking down.

"...What...?" Saix took his hand away and curled up a little bit, distancing himself.

Xaldin gripped his hand tightly. Saix looked up at him, sighing, "I was so convinced that you liked Xigbar, I never bothered to tell you how I felt earlier. That, and Xemnas, of course."

Xaldin smiled lightly and shook his head. Saix smiled back at him. "So, what should we do now?" Xaldin asked, looking around the room.

Saix leaned in, hugging his stomach. "Well, first we should go find Luxord and _calmly_ talk to him about his decision. And then, we can come back here or go to my room and have a little one-on-one..." Saix concluded with a mad smirk on his face. Xaldin petted his head, sighing lightly to himself. He stood, Saix coming up with him. He raised his hand, opening up a corridor, and walking through, Saix holding on to him.

They teleported around for a little bit, unable to find the Gambler of Fate anywhere. Xaldin began running, Saix attempting to keep up. He turned a corner, and ran smack into Demyx once more, knocking the both of them over. Demyx got up and made a kitty face, passionately kissing his love interest. However, Saix didn't take this well and pushed Demyx over, scowling. Demyx got up, brushing himself off, narrowing his eyes. "What's your deal, Saix? Gosh." Saix looked over to Xaldin and crossed his arms, waiting. Xaldin scratched the back of his head. Demyx attempted to jump on his love again, but Xaldin took a step back, causing Demyx to nearly lose his balance. "Xally-poo?"

"Demyx... um. I don't know how to put this but... um. I'm... with Saix." Demyx froze. Xaldin looked at him, awaiting some sort of response. "Demyx...?" Tears weld up in Demyx's eyes, and he began to cry.

"Xally-poo, how could you?! I've loved you longer than he has!"

Xaldin scratched his forehead, placing a hand on his waist. "Actually, you haven't..."

"Well, I've been openly expressing it longer!" Saix was about to say something, but Demyx snarled at him. Saix was taken aback by the Melodious Nocturne's sudden behavior change. Demyx wrapped his arms suffocatingly around Xaldin's hips. "I'm not surrendering my man to you, Saix!"

"He isn't your man, Demyx. He already belongs to me." Demyx kicked him in the stomach when he was close enough, and he bent over, wincing in pain. Xaldin pushed Demyx back and leaned down, looking into his eyes.

"Demyx... please understand. I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Saix, and we are together." Demyx cupped his face in his hands, and dropped to his knees. Xaldin sighed sadly, about to lean down but got pushed back. Xaldin blinked lightly, then took note of the excessively thin figure hooded figure between him and Demyx. The figure patted Demyx on the head, then got up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and whispering to him. Xaldin had a good knack to say that it was Axel, but he wasn't for sure.

The two walked away and Xaldin blinked again, then turned to Saix, who was scratching his head. Xaldin walked up to him and embraced him, making Saix blush rapidly. However, they didn't get very far, as Xaldin was blown back. Saix gasped and turned, seeing their superior. "Xemnas!" Saix yelled. Xaldin snapped his head up and before he knew it, was knocked back through the wall. Saix got in front of Xaldin to prevent any further harm. "Xemnas, stop this!"

"No. You don't deserve to be with him, and I will not stand to be disobeyed like this." Xemnas threw Saix to the side without effort and stood over Xaldin, scowling crazily at him. Xaldin stood up and stared into Xemnas' eyes. Xemnas glared down at him. Saix came up, looking at the two, just daring Xemnas to make another move. Instead, Xemnas turned to Saix and gripped his wrist tightly, making him howl in pain. "You, are coming with me." Xemnas began walking, dragging Saix away, who was calling out to Xaldin.

Another hooded figure came rushing in when he heard the calling and looked to Xaldin, who was utterly dumbstruck. The hooded figure pulled at him, but he didn't budge. "Xaldin, come on!" Xaldin snapped out of his trance, realizing the situation, and recognizing the voice.

"...Luxord...?" Luxord pulled his hood down and began pulling at him again. Xaldin pulled away, his face turning red. Luxord stopped and blinked at him, wincing lightly at the beast almost glaring down at him. "I hate you right now, Luxord. You have no business touching me..." Xaldin growled, trying to keep his cool.

Luxord appeared hurt, placing a hand to his chest. "What? What did I do...? I'm sorry!"

"You rejected Xigbar. How could you?!" Luxord froze, then looked down.

He was trying to find the right words to say without getting killed. "I'm... really sorry, Xaldin. I just... don't have feelings for him like that." Xaldin scowled and stared, then turned around, rubbing his face. Luxord came up behind him and hugged him, staring up into his ponytail, which was now in his face. Xaldin pushed him back, turning back to face him.

"I really can't believe you. You should be damn ashamed! You're ruining everything!" Xaldin was steaming, and it was almost visible. Luxord looked up at him sadly, sighing and looking down. "Are you seriously just not going to even consider him...?" Xaldin whispered, trying to regain himself.

"I'm sorry, Xaldin..." Xaldin snarled and turned, opening a portal and going away. Luxord stood there, looking at the ground as he had been previously.

Xaldin walked through the Castle's halls, his fingernails running against the beauty of the walls. His eyes were struggling to keep themselves open, since he had used up too much energy, and the day was not yet done. As he walked, he bumped shoulders with someone, and he nearly lost balance. The figure appeared to be his Superior, and Xaldin almost gasped. Xemnas glared at him with all of his might, then turned and continued walking on.

Xaldin didn't get much farther before someone crashed into his arms, their warm face dug deep into his chest. He was too tired to throw them off, though he thought it was Saix. It turned out to be Demyx. "Demyx... I don't have the strength to play."

"Xally-poo! You can't be with Saix! He wants Xemnas, not you... he just acts like it!" Xaldin gathered up some strength and pulled himself up, pushing Demyx back.

"Demyx. Lying isn't getting you anywhere."

Demyx cringed and his eyebrows furrowed, and he delivered his loudest and most unpleasant voice possible. "Xaldin, I'm not lying. I heard him talking to Xemnas about it just a while ago!"

Xaldin stood there for a moment, actually stunned. _"Xaldin. He just called me... Xaldin. Is he serious?"_ Xaldin brushed this off however and scowled at Demyx, then was engulfed in darkness and disappeared.

Pit. Pat. Xaldin paced his room, Xigbar sitting on his bed, where he'd been for quite a while. "Xally, you need to calm down. I'll get over Luxord... eventually."

"It's not just that! Demyx is trying to convince me that Saix wants Xemnas and not me. He jealousy is driving me crazy." Xigbar sat up a bit, and sighed.

"Take it from me, Xal Pal. He's not cheating. It's surprising enough that that berserker hasn't killed me or Luxord yet. We're always around you, and I catch them glares. He's head-over-damn-obsessed."

Xaldin laughed at the last sentence, and patted Xigbar's head. "Are you sure?"

Xigbar gave an incredibly sarcastic look towards Xaldin, his eye boring deep into him. "Xaldin. Have you _seen_ his room? No, screw seeing. _Smelled_ his room? No, screw that too. _Sensed_ that man's room?" Xaldin was blinking, not getting where this was going. "Xaldo, he has pictures of you all over his room. I mean everywhere. He obviously stole your cologne because his room smells just like you, and he has fans going all over the place to simulate your element. I wouldn't be surprised if he got dreads."

"Wow, really...? All that?" Xaldin was blushing crazily, scratching the back of his head. Xigbar chuckled and nodded lightly. Xaldin cleared his throat, speechless. Xigbar stood suddenly and grabbed Xaldin's hand.

"C'mon, you really should see it." With that, the two set off, teleporting straight to Saix's room. Xigbar hacked the lock and they both went in, Xaldin's mouth falling apart. Xigbar laughed at Xaldin's hand, moving his arms as if he were presenting this room. "This, my friend, is your shrine. A big room dedicated only to the windy dreadlocked beauty that is Xaldin."

"The hell?!" Xaldin walked inside, checking out every picture. "I'm missing clothing in almost all of these pictures. The few that I am fully dressed, Saix is hanging off of me... When the hell did he get all these pictures?! And how?" Xigbar was dying from laughter at this point and walked in, feeling the sudden cool breeze from all the fans blowing.

There were footsteps at the door, and Xigbar instantly got nervous. Xaldin slowly turned, nervous as well. It was Saix standing at the doorway, embarrassment clear on his facial features. Xigbar cleared his throat to kill the awkward silence (disregarding the rather loud fans going). "Um... do you like it? I made it to show you my undying love, Xaldin..." Xigbar one-way smirked. Luxord would have squealed and punched him in happiness should he have been here.

Xaldin turned to Saix, who was twiddling his fingers nervously. He looked to Xigbar, his look saying everything. Xigbar put his hands up in defense and smiled, teleporting away. Xaldin walked over to Saix, embracing him tightly. "This is very sweet of you, Saix. I love it." Saix smiled happily, embracing his neck and blushing.

Luxord was in the living room, rolling around on the floor. He was so bored, he was willing to do anything. He continued rolling until he rolled onto someone's feet. He rolled off and sat up, blinking. It was Xigbar, smiling down at him. Luxord stood, looking down. Xigbar patted him on the head. "Don't be down, Lux." Luxord leaned up, kissing him timidly. Xigbar blinked, cocking his head slightly. He then smiled again and ruffled his hair. "You don't have to try to make me feel better if you don't mean it. I understand."

"Xigbar..." Luxord was stopped by Xigbar's finger, and Xigbar grinned, turning around clumsily.

"It's fine, dude. Friendship conquers when love fails." Xigbar walked back out, Luxord watching him go and sighing to himself.

Xigbar walked down the halls, his hood up and his hands in his pocket. He was depressed now, and was too much into it for it to go unnoticed any longer.

_"Friendship conquers when love fails? As if..."_


	8. Chapter 8

xXx

The new morning was silent. It had just finished storming and dew was all over the place, glistening. It was rather tropical feeling outside, which made it the same inside the Castle That Never Was.

No one was awake for quite sometime as well. Luxord was asleep, though rolling around in his own stress. Xigbar's top half was hanging off the side of his bed, his snoring loud. Xaldin was out, Saix cuddled in his arms. It stayed this way for a good while longer, until someone finally budged. Luxord's eyes opened slowly and he sat up, scratching his head. He looked around, as if trying to find something, then got up, stretching. He had a lot to do today, and he tried to set to them immediately. Without getting dressed, yet washing up, he ghosted out of his room, too tired to care to lock it.

He slugged down the halls and into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet lazily and grabbed coffee. He set up the maker and stuck it in and yawned. Once the coffee was made, he walked to the table and sat down, taking a few sips. It wasn't working however, as he wasn't waking up any. He sat there, desperately trying to wake up, though the practically silent castle wasn't helping in any way.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes passed. Luxord finally concluded that coffee wasn't going to do the trick. A pound of caffine in him, still tired. Not working. He decided that food would help him, so he got up and ghosted himself over to the refrigerator, throwing it open. He looked for something to eat, but was having trouble finding something that didn't require cooking. Demyx always scarfed down the cereal before anyone else ever had a chance to eat any.

After the second failed attempt, he decided to just go into the living room and sit there for a while. He did so, and within two minutes, he was back asleep. A few hours later, footsteps came into the living room and saw Luxord's foot stick out over the side of the couch. The figure walked up to Luxord, poking him in the cheek, which made him shoot up. "Who, what now...?"

The figure appeared to be Xemnas, his face cricked. "Why are you in here asleep, X?"

"I tried to wake myself... up... but it didn't work... and I came... in here to wake up, but fell back asleep..." Luxord was having trouble keeping his eyes open, and Xemnas wasn't getting any happier. Luxord rubbed his eyes, staring at his superior. Xemnas wasn't going to sit here and talk to this man, so he turned and teleported away. Luxord managed to sit there awhile, spacing out, until someone stumbled in.

Luxord snapped into it, and blinked as the hooded figure stumbled to a couch and began snoring. Apparently, this member was just as tired as he was... if not worse. Luxord summoned a card and flicked it over at the member's head. He shook it lightly, then lifted his head. "Who are you...?" Luxord almost whispered, rubbing his eyes again.

"Who wants to know?" The man was groggy, and very crabby, so Luxord figured that it had to be Xaldin. Plus, their voice was clear.

"It's Luxord, Xaldin." Xaldin sat up, pulling his hood back. He looked out of it, his eyes barely visible. Luxord was so glad to have someone to talk to, he began waking up, and he smiled.

"You okay, man? You look horrid."

"I'm tired, okay?! Saix is an exhausting creature!"

Luxord blinked, not quite catching the meaning of that. "What now?"

"Look, if you had sex with him for six straight hours with a berserker who's influence is the moon _under the moonlight of Kingdom Hearts_, you would be tired too!" Xaldin snarled, and laid back down on the couch, rubbing his forehead.

Luxord gaped. "Six hours?! Are you serious?"

Xaldin scowled at him, "It was initially one hour, but he soaked up some of Kingdom Hearts' power and went berserk, forcing himself on me for five more hours. I have scratched, bite marks, and bruises to prove it." Luxord blinked in disbelief.

"Wow." That was all Luxord could get out in his astonishment. Xaldin nodded, then closed his eyes and instantly fell back asleep. Luxord stretched again, then ran up to his room and got dressed, then ran back down and tripped on something, hitting the ground. He got up, brushing himself off, then jumped back on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Baby?" came a voice from the halls. Luxord turned to the door, curious to know where that came from. Saix walked in, looking around, and smiling when he spotted his target. He scurried over to Xaldin, poking him in the face. Xaldin opened an eye and looked up, and when he noticed the berserker, he groaned, and turned, falling off the couch and onto the floor face first. He groaned again, then went silent, obviously asleep again.

Saix sat on the couch and heaved Xaldin up, placing him upright and laying on his chest. Luxord chuckled and turned back to the TV. "Hey Saix, you seen Xig?"

"I saw him sitting in the hallway on the way here. He was just sitting there, his face in his knees and his hood over his head." Luxord looked down. Xaldin sat up.

"He's what?!" He stood up, looking around, Saix falling over. "Xigbar's crying in the hall somewhere?!" Xaldin grabbed Saix's hood collar tightly, making Saix whimper. "Where. Is. He?!"

"I-I don't remember where I saw him." Xaldin dropped Saix and rushed out of the room. Saix sat back on the couch, rubbing his collarbone lightly.

"So Saix, I heard about your little berserkness incident last night. Nice going." Saix snarled to him. Luxord put a card up in defense. "What's your problem?"

"I'm not pleasing Xaldin..." Saix started. Luxord blinked at him, not sure what he meant. "He cares more about Xigbar than he does about me. I don't want that! And when he needed information, I couldn't give him the right answer..."

Luxord pulled out a few cards and began shuffling through them, sighing lightly. "Saix, Xigbar is Xaldin's bestest friend. He's known him _long_ before he met you. And you can't help it if you couldn't remember. Whether you told him where Xig was or not, he would have dropped you to the ground." Saix snarled to him and stood. Luxord continued to shuffle his cards, not daring to look up at the angry bluehead.

"What do you know?! You just came here!" Luxord nodded in acknowledgement of this, and shuffled a card away.

"Besides, you have Xemnas." Bad move. Luxord was leapt upon, Saix clawing him in the face. Luxord grabbed Saix's arms and removed him from his person, keeping his cool. Saix attempted to attack him again, but Luxord summoned giant cards to protect him.

Saix stood outside of the barrier, roaring out, "How dare you speak such a thing! I don't love him, I never did. I don't want him either. The only reason I was ever with him... was because he's my superior, and I hadn't the nature to refuse his requests... nor the heart to confess my love to Xaldin." Luxord cricked his mouth inside his little barrier, and he thought to himself for a quick out.

Before Luxord could think of something, a corridor could be heard. Luxord let his cards go and he looked at it, narrowing his eyes. Xemnas stepped out of it. He'd overheard the conversation. He glared down at Saix, who cringed in return. Xemnas threw his hand out, blowing Luxord back and taking the other hand and entangling it in Saix's hair violently and harshly. "Why do you say such things, my love? How can you continue to deny you love for me? Must you mask it with alleged feelings for that bigfoot of a man?"

Saix was attempting words, yet the pain in his scalp was unbearable. "Xemnas... I already told you many times. I'm not masking anything." Xemnas tightened his grip more, even thought it wasn't humanly possible.

"Saix, my dear. You have taken in too much of Kingdom Hearts. You're losing you head." Xemnas gripped Saix's hand with his free hand and moved it until it was pressed against something big and hard. Saix felt the heat coming from it, knowing exactly what it was. "You feel that, Saix? I need you right now. It's... calling for you. It'll pleasure you so immensely, you'll forget Xaldin's name."

Luxord finally got up and walked over to the two, a frown on his face. Xemnas leaned over, covering Saix's mouth with his own, sucking his lips gently. Luxord was much too scared of Xemnas to do anything, so he ran out of the room, going to get Xaldin.

Xaldin was storming through the halls, trying to find where his friend was. As he looked, he spotted a blob of black propped up against a wall. He ran over to it and knealt down. "Xigbar...?" The blob budged. "Xigbar, look at me." He moved his hand to cup Xigbar's face, bringing it up. His eye was red, as if he'd been crying. "Xigbar!"

Xigbar pulled his face away, going back down in his blob, yet Xaldin wouldn't allow it. Xaldin pulled him back up and hugged him, rubbing his back. Xigbar's voice was soft and broken, the complete opposite of how it normally was. "Xaldin..."

"Xigbar, why have you been crying?!"

"I'll never have him, Xaldin... He doesn't love me like I love him. Without him in my arms... I have no reason to be here." Xaldin pulled back and slapped Xigbar across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself! You've never talked this way before. If you stay depressed, I'm going to become just as bad!" Xigbar looked up into his eyes, a tear running out again.

"Xaldin, think about it. No one's ever liked me before... I've been rejected by everyone I've ever asked out. No one likes me... and no one ever will." Xaldin snarled, but caught himself and calmed down. Xigbar just looked at him, blinking slowly. Xaldin leaned down, kissing Xigbar firmly.

"I like you, Xigbar... scratch that. I _love_ you, Xigbar. We spend every minute of everyday together, and you're the bestest friend I could ever wish for. Don't tell anyone this, but I love you more than I love Saix. I always will." Xaldin petted Xigbar's head lightly, smiling down at him. "It shouldn't matter whether Luxord loves you like that or not. He loves you a lot, at least as a friend. He always wants to know where you are, and enjoys being with you more than anything."

Xaldin caught the faint smile that crossed Xigbar's lips that instance, and he smiled back. Xigbar suddenly smiled widely, wiping away the tears that were still on his face, and he nodded. Xaldin hugged him tightly. Xigbar returned it, the frowned for a moment. "Wait... you really love me more than you love Saix...?"

"Undeniably." Xigbar pulled back and grinned, pushing Xaldin's face playfully. They both laughed for a moment, then got up. Xaldin then playfully glared down at Xigbar, getting in his face. "Now... do you love me more than you love Luxord, _hmmmm_?"

Xigbar blinked, caught off by the question. Xaldin sat there, waiting for an answer. "Equally." Xaldin was depressed a slight bit, but nodded and turned. Xigbar wrapped an arm around Xaldin's waist, smirking crazily. "You're gullible, babe. Damn straight, I love you more than I love him!" Xaldin happied up and playfully slapped Xigbar in the back of the head.

Xaldin ran afterwards, Xigbar running after him. They ran into the living room and Xaldin was stopped dead in his tracks. Xigbar stopped behind him and looked pass him, gaping. There was Xemnas and Saix on the couch, Xemnas riding Saix, ramming into him while Saix was gasping and screaming in obvious pleasure. Xigbar looked up to Xaldin, who was standing there silently with his arms crossed, a look of fury in his eyes.

Xemnas happened to turn his head and see the two standing there. He smirked evilly, especially to Xaldin, and began thrusting harder, just to annoy the Whirlwind Lancer. Saix was totally unaware of Xaldin's presence, and even yelled for Xemnas to give him more. Xemnas cackled out triumphantly, staring at Xaldin, who had steam flying out of him.

Xaldin decided to watch the whole thing this time, not speaking a word until Saix noticed him. This took a while, however. Saix was so deeply in pleasure, he didn't open his eyes for a good while. When he finally did, he turned to Xemnas as they both released. As he was turning back to face forward, he spotted the two and froze. Xigbar's jaw was practically on the floor, and Xaldin just stared calmly, though his insides were exploding.

"Now you know, Xaldin. You should have heeded Demyx's warnings," Xemnas spoke boldly, amusement high. Xaldin turned and walked out the door, Xigbar still staring. When he noticed that Xaldin had left, he turned and walked out as well, shaking his head to Saix.

Xaldin walked on, his face cringed all up. Xigbar had an arm around his waist, sighing. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that, Xal..." As they walked, Saix ran at them and stopped in front of them. Xaldin took a step back, and Saix ran up to him, grabbing his cloak. Xigbar pushed Saix back, shaking his head at him again. "No, Saix. You've done enough. The last thing you need to do is--."

"Shut up, II! You're not in this!" Saix yelled, clenching his fists.

Xigbar narrowed his eye, bright yellow turning dark and unyielding. "Excuse me, _I'm_ not in this? You go off whoring on my bestest friend, and you say _I'm_ not in this. Xemnas musta fucked yo damn brains out while he was at it..."

Saix looked down, then shoved Xigbar out of the way. "Xaldin, it wasn't what it looked like!"

Xaldin's lavender eyes shot into Saix, stabbing him countless times. "You were on you hands and knees, screaming his name and begging for more, and you say it wasn't what it looked like. Mhm, right." He was about to walk away, but Saix grabbed him.

"Please, Xaldin, hear me out!" Saix dropped to his knees, and he embraced Xaldin's legs. "I don't love or want him! He made me do it, honest! With Kingdom Hearts, I couldn't bring myself to say no!"

"And with Kingdom Hearts, and everything else, I can't bring myself to say that I forgive you." Xaldin then kicked Saix off and teleported away, Xigbar going with him. Saix was still on his knees and he sobbed madly as a dark figure appeared before him.

"Now, Saix. You no longer have to deal with him. Now, come back to me."

Saix stood up, his face deep crimson in anger. "No! I'm not going back to you, Xemnas! I hate you, you're ruining my life! I want to be with Xaldin forever, and now I can never be with him ever again!" As the dark figure reached out to him, Saix swatted him away and ran off. The dark figure smirked victoriously, disappearing.

Xaldin walked into the kitchen and sat down, scratching his head. Luxord appeared and sat next to him and Xigbar sat on the other side. "Please don't let this get you down, Xaldin," Luxord spoke quietly. "You can't blame Saix for Xemnas' control. The way he's been, I really don't think it's his fault. I mean, he vented to me earlier about it."

"Luxord, honestly," Xigbar started angrily. "Saix would not have responded that way to Xemnas in him if he despised it."

"He could have had no other choice, Xigbar!" Xigbar stood up, and for the first time, glaring down at Luxord. Luxord glared back fearlessly, crossing his arms.

"Guys, calm down. It doesn't matter whether he liked what he got or not. He'll have more of it, since I'm done with him. I haven't reached the point where I'll go against my superior for love. I don't have a heart, so it couldn't properly work anyway." Xaldin leaned down, scratching his head, and sighed.

Luxord growled, clenching his fists. "Xaldin, what are you saying? You can't end it with Saix, you just can't! Punishing him for what Xemnas is doing to him is so wrong!"

Xaldin stood and turned, his back to the British man. "Luxord, first of all, you need to stay out of this. This is between me, Saix, Xemnas, and Xigbar. Nothing to do with you or anyone else, so let it go." Xaldin walked out the door, closing it with a tough slam. Luxord sat back down, looking over to Xigbar. Xigbar, who was already standing, glared back.

"Luxord, you just got here. How can you speak for anyone here? You don't _know_ anyone here, you really don't. You need to stay out of everyone's problems."

"This whole problem here doesn't seem to have a damn thing to do with you! This is mostly between Saix, Xaldin, and Xemnas. I don't see your part in any of this!"

"See, there's an example where you don't know anything! I've been through everything with Xaldin, and I've helped him with so many decisions. You need to realize that we're nothing without each other, and you're just a guy who appeared out of nowhere and threw yourself into our Organization, which is bringing you down. You need to sit down somewhere, realize your priorities, and get with it." With that, Xigbar turned and walked out. Luxord wasn't about to take this, and he stood and stormed out until he was stopped by Saix.

"Luxord, I heard what just happened... and--."

"Saix, I'm sorry. I guess I really shouldn't be getting in your business. Or anyone's business. Xigbar was right, I don't know anyone here." Luxord took a step, but was stopped again by Saix's hand.

"Luxord, don't be sorry. You have no idea how much respect I have for you for what you've been doing. Sticking up for me is something I never thought that anyone would ever do for me..." Saix hugged him, blushing lightly. Luxord returned the embrace, sighing to himself. "And I thought that Xigbar loved you. How dare he say such to you. Same with Xaldin... he really ought to be ashamed of himself."

Luxord pulled back and looked into Saix's eyes, his own screaming in misery. "About Xaldin--."

"I told you, I heard the whole story. Every single word." Saix sarcastically smirked a bit. Luxord frowned deeply, scratching his head. Saix placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Luxord, it's okay. I'll... We'll try our best to get to Xaldin."

_"We'll...?"_ Luxord thought to himself. "Saix, I can't be in this..."

"Yes, you can. If Xaldin feels as though Xigbar's in it because of their friendship, you can be in it because our friendship."

Luxord blinked again, severely caught off guard. "We have a friendship?"

"Yes. I actually scoped you out initially to ask you to be my best friend. But, after that display, you don't know how much more I mean it." Saix hugged Luxord again, but tighter this time, as if he didn't want to let go, and he blushed more.

Luxord, who was completely dumbfounded, wasn't quite sure what to do. He returned the embrace again, patting his back. "I'd love to be your friend... best friend." Memories of the past when Luxord was obsessed with Saix came back. He never got over Saix, and probably never would, but he didn't care to say anything. He knew that Saix knew that he did, but wasn't sure if he knew that he _still_ did. "I'm still sorry about you and Xaldin..."

"It's okay. I guess it wasn't meant to be. I'll keep trying, but knowing him, I don't think it'll work again. Plus... I dunno... there's someone else I think I'm crushing on." Luxord blinked, and noticed the odd gleam in Saix's eyes, but didn't jump to a conclusion. He slightly leaned towards the fact that Saix liked him, but didn't want it since Xaldin was still in the picture.

Saix grabbed Luxord's hand and began walking. Luxord blinked out of confusion, slightly out of it right now from everything going on. "We're going somewhere?"

"Xemnas has a meeting going on soon, and we shouldn't be late. Afterwards, we can... do best friend things." Luxord scratched his head, not processing any of this correctly. "Won't that be fun?" Saix asked, oddly a frown on his face.

"Uhm... yeah, yeah. Lots of fun." Luxord put on an obviously confused smile, but Saix was facing forward so he didn't catch it.

As they reached the meeting room, Saix sat down in Luxord's chair. Luxord stood there on the arm of his chair, pointing to Saix, then his chair, repeatedly. "I'm sitting here with you."

"Saix, both of us won't fit there."

Saix smirked, and Luxord became concerned. "Get on my lap, then."

Luxord's mouth dropped. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm not moving." Saix patted his thighs, waiting. Luxord wasn't sure what to do, so Saix helped him decide by gripping his wrist and bringing him down. Luxord landed in Saix's lap, and Saix quickly wrapped his arms around Luxord's waist so that he couldn't get free. Luxord pulled and tried to writhe his way free, but failed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Saix, I don't think we should be doing this... Xemnas wouldn't be too happy with this at all..."

"I don't give a damn about him." Saix kept his grip on Luxord's hips tight, leaving the Gambler of Fate hopeless to escape.

Xemnas then appeared in his main chair to await the other members. He turned and noticed the two already here, and his eye twitched. Luxord looked away in embarrassment, and Saix frowned. "Saix, why is X on you?"

Saix's frown deepened, and he looked up to Luxord, who's face was in his hands. "He's on me because that's where I want him. My new best friend is staying here right here with me."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes, "New best friend? What I see there is much more than a 'friendly' gesture, Saix." Xemnas adverted his eyes to Luxord, who was looking down and blushing. He looked back to Saix, who had now relaxed in the chair and Luxord leaned back against him, not willing to waste energy fighting him anymore.

Everyone else began filing in. As Xaldin and Xigbar took their seats next to each other, Xigbar tapped Xaldin and pointed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Xaldin blinked a few times, stunned as well. "What's with that?" Xigbar whispered to his friend. He got a strong shrug in return. "Saix and Luxord... no way. Xaldin, your man needs to get off of mine."

Xemnas began speaking, his eyes constantly adverting over to X and VII. Other members noticed this, but had no idea what was going on, so they didn't bother to even try and guess.

After the meeting had ended, Luxord was first out. He scooted quickly... but not quickly enough. Saix was there and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Where are you going so fast?"

"I-I need to g-get to my room. I'm tired and it's late." Luxord, as politely as he could, tried to get away, but couldn't when Saix wrapped an arm around his hips and puled him close. "S-Saix..." Luxord barely got out, blushing.

Saix pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his lower back. Luxord hugged him back, smiling lightly. "Goodnight, Lux," Saix said softly.

"Goodnight, Saix," Luxord replied, tightening his hug lightly. They pulled back and Saix brushed Luxord's red cheek lightly and pecked it.

"Why don't I walk you to your room?" Saix grabbed Luxord's hand and walked off. When they arrived, Saix hugged Luxord again, kissing his forehead, then walking off to his room. Luxord waved lightly, blushing again, then turning the knob and going into his room.

"Okay, so I do like Saix... I can't hide the fact anymore. The fact that he's being so nice to me isn't making it any better. Xemnas did have a point when he mentioned how 'more than friendly' that whole thing in the meeting room was, and... Man, I'm confused. I _think_ he still loves Xaldin, but I have this shiver in my spine that's telling me that he likes me now. I don't want him to right now until I get answers... _real answers._"


	9. Chapter 9

xXx

The next morning was buzzing in contrast to yesterday. Everyone was up early and running many errands that Xemnas had them on. But, there was a quick break as breakfast was served. Xigbar and Xaldin sat down, Xigbar yawning and stretching.

Luxord walked in, Xigbar and Xaldin both looking at him. Luxord didn't even look at them and he sat all the way at the end of the table next to Xemnas' seat, far away from the two ebonies. Xigbar soon jumpstarted into panic mode and gripped Xaldin's arm painfully. "Dude, Xaldin, why is he sitting so far away from us...?" he whispered angrily.

Xaldin pulled his hand away, and sighed out, "He's probably mad at us for what happened yesterday. And I heard that you snapped on him, maybe he's mad at me and hates you." Xigbar snarled at him.

"That's not funny, Xaldin. I got caught up in the moment, I guess I lost it. I feel really bad." Xigbar looked over to Luxord, who wasn't looking at him, rather was sitting with his head down in the table. He wasn't about to take this, and he got up.

"Xigbar, just leave him be. Don't try to correct it all this early, he's not going to want to listen." Xigbar, however, ignored this and walked over to Luxord and took a seat next to him. Luxord didn't move, he just mumbled something.

"Lux...?" A growl. "Lux." Another growl. "Lux!" A growl and a budge. Xigbar sighed and looked over to Xaldin, who'd now moved to the seat across from them.

"Luxord," Xaldin started, but before he could continue, he got an insane glare from the blonde in front of him. "Luxord, we're sorry for what we said yesterday. It wasn't right for me to take my anger out on you."

"We kind of got caught up in things and--."

"And I stuck myself in the middle when I shouldn't have. I already know all of this. I'm sorry for being in it and I'll stay out of it," Luxord nearly mumbled, dropping his head back to the table.

Xigbar took a bold step and put an arm around Luxord's shoulders, pulling him closer. "No, Luxord, we don't want you to stay out of it." Xigbar leaned over, tightening his hug. Luxord got up, pushing Xigbar away and walking out. Xaldin tried to stop Xigbar from going after him, but was too late, as Xigbar had dashed out. "Luxord, where are you going?!"

"Anywhere to be away from you. I don't want to burden you as all." Xigbar growled and grabbed Luxord's arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Luxord... please don't leave. You know I don't want you to leave, and you know why..." Luxord turned to him and hugged him. Xigbar simply stood there, at a loss of words.

"Xigbar, I love you too." Time stopped at that exact moment. Luxord, realizing what he just said, blinked and shut his mouth solid. Xigbar stood there, feeling a tear of joy welling up in his eye. Luxord pulled back, blinking some more and looking up at the Freeshooter. The Freeshooter looked back, a small smile on his features. Luxord walked around him and began walking away again. This time, Xigbar let him go, closing his eye and his smile growing.

xXx

Later on in the day, after all errands and missions had been concluded for a while, everyone was in the living room, trying to relax before their superior bombarded them with something else. Luxord was sitting on a couch with Saix, them talking about something, and Xigbar and Xaldin were sitting across from them, watching. Xigbar really wanted to jump in the air, scream, and run through the castle on the ceiling, yelling that he was the luckiest person ever, but he kept his cool. Xaldin could feel the bottled up excitement in his friend and laughed, trying his best to hold it in. Xigbar glared at him playfully, then slapped him on the shoulder.

Suddenly, Demyx love attacked Xaldin, knocking him off the couch. Saix and Luxord stopped, and Saix stood, his face nearly glowing red. Luxord got up and tried to calm Saix down, but it wasn't working so well when he was pushed back. Luxord fell back onto the couch, and Saix fell onto Demyx. Xaldin rolled out of the way and got up, then sprinted out of the room and into his own. Luxord got up and ran after him, Xigbar close behind.

Xaldin sat down on his bed, clutching his face. Luxord and Xigbar tripped over each other and landed in his room. "Xaldin, why'd you run?!" Luxord yelled, trying to get untangled from Xigbar.

"I'm not in the energy to deal with that right now." Xaldin laid down on his bed, yawning. Luxord sat over on Xaldin's couch, a fan blowing right in his face. Xigbar plopped himself down next to Luxord, but as far away as he could so as to not make it awkward for him. "Hey, guys. I'm taking a nap."

"Do we have to leave?" the two said simultaneously.

"No, I was just letting you know." Luxord smiled, then started swaying in the fan. Xigbar discreetly watched him, smiling lightly to himself. Luxord soon became dizzy from the swaying and the fan and plopped over onto Xigbar.

"Don't hurt yourself now," Xigbar said quietly, amused. Luxord sat up and frowned at him, blushing and looking away. Xigbar wrapped an arm around him, chuckling. Luxord leaned onto him, looking up.

"Xigbar, you don't hate me, do you?"

Xigbar blinked at the insane question. "Of course I don't hate you, Lux. Why would I?"

"Because after all this time, I admit that I like you... and then afterwards, I walked out on you."

Xigbar would have laughed, but due to the sleeping Lancer, he held back. "Speaking of which, why did you do that?"

"I got... nervous." Xigbar let out a held back laugh, then hugged him. Luxord smiled, embarrassed, but hugged him back. There were a few shuffles from their friend, he was officially asleep. Xigbar laughed and got up, cricking his back loudly. Luxord stared at him, quietly exclaiming, "Eww!"

"Sorry." Xigbar opened the door quietly and walked out, going down the hall. He was unaware that the blonde was following behind him, and as soon as he turned, nothing. He blinked, then began walking again. In fact, Luxord was inside of one of his cards, following him from inside of the floor. Xigbar walked on for a while, then ended up in front of Xemnas' office.

He opened the door and went inside, Luxord and his card travelling along. Xemnas looked up, crossing his hands on the table. "Hello, Xigbar. Hello, Luxord." Luxord blinked in disbelief and his card appeared out of the floor, and he popped out of it. Xigbar blinked at him, and Luxord blinked at Xemnas, who chuckled. "Don't think I wouldn't know that you were there." Luxord bowed his head in apology, then walked over to where Saix always sat and took a seat.

"What was it that you needed, Superior?" Xigbar asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Hearts. The jewel is running low, and I need more hearts. Take three members with you and go. You may need to stay there a while, so you'd better be prepared. Meet me at the castle's entance in a few minutes." Xemnas disappeared instantly and Xigbar quickly turned to Luxord.

"Ooo! Can I come?!" Luxord yelled sarcastically. Xigbar smirked stupidly and pushed Luxord's head playfully before walking out. Xigbar knocked on Xaldin's door, not getting a response. So, he bombarded the door in and woke the dreadlocked man up.

"C'mon, Xal! Xemnas put me on a mission, and told me to bring three others. I'm getting you, Luxord, and Saix. Let's go!" Xaldin blinked and got up, then walking out, a scowl on his face.

Xigbar and Luxord ran around the castle, trying to find the bluenette. Xaldin carelessly walked to the entrance to the door, too lazy to care. He sat down in front of the door, Xemnas leaning against the wall next to him. Instant tension was in the room, but not a word spoken and not a movement made.

Luxord travelled to Saix's room, knocking on his door. Saix opened the door and Luxord was about to talk until he finally got to see Saix's room. "Saix... wow." Luxord stepped in, looking at it all, and beginning to laugh. Luxord then remembered his mission and pulled Saix out of the room and down to entrance where the others were waiting. Xemnas stood up straight and teleported away, but not before nodding to Xigbar.

"Okay, we're off!" Xigbar opened the door and dropped to the ground of Deep Dive, being attacked by strong rain. The other three came down as well. All four of them quickly put up their hoods and began walking. Luxord drifted back so that he was next to Saix and began talking to him quietly.

"Saix, has Xaldin seen your room...?"

"Both him and Xigbar. They both liked it, in different ways." Luxord smirked, then walked up to Xigbar, purposely bumping into him. Xigbar swayed, but stayed there and pushed Luxord over. Luxord jumped on him, the two somewhat wrestling each other.

While the two were playing around, Saix looked over to Xaldin, who wasn't looking back. Saix took a step closer, Xaldin still unphased. A poke. Nothing. Another poke. Nothing. "Xaldin..."

"What?"

"Please don't be so sour to me. I don't know what else to do to make you forgive me." Saix attempted to hug Xaldin's arm, but was rejected. "Xaldin..." Saix tried again and again and again, but wasn't getting anywhere.

When the four reached their destination, Xigbar opened a portal while throwing Luxord off, and walked in, holding it for the rest. Once they were all in, their hoods came down. "Okay, everyone. Xemnas wants us to go to Atlantica to search for hearts right now. He says we need to get about 300 or more of them, then return immediately. He doesn't want us splitting up in any kind of groups, so we all have to stick together." He received nods in acknowledgement, then he turned, opening the portal to Atlantica.

They entered, already many Heartless were roaming. Xigbar turned to the others and began spewing orders, but Xaldin was the only one listening. Luxord was too busy staring at Xigbar and Saix was too busy staring at Xaldin. Xigbar stopped and realized this, smirking, then turned and swam off, the others following. "Xigbar, how are we suppose to collect hearts without Sora?"

"Sora already came through here. All we have to do is find some of the hearts laying around. The hearts here never seem to successfully transfer over to Kingdom Hearts, so we have to get them manually." Saix spotted one and shot down for it. As soon as he touched it, it was sent off. Luxord floated above Xigbar, resting on him, yet still supporting himself. Xigbar flipped over, placing his hands behind his head. Luxord laid his head next to his, kissing part of the small strap of Xigbar's eyepatch. He got a grin in return, and Xigbar seeped down to the bottom, getting about five more hearts.

Time passed, the four gathering hearts from all over the place. After 176 hearts were collected, they stopped to take a break. They all seeped to the bottom of the ocean and sat in the sand, Xigbar still floating. "Okay, how many do we have so far," Xigbar asked, turning around and laying in the sand. "I lost count after seven."

"176," Saix replied, moving his finger around in the sand. Xigbar nodded and looked around for more, but was failing a little bit. Xaldin closed his eyes, resting them, which were now hurting from his lack of sleep (which happened regularly). Saix cuddled next to him, knowing that Xaldin would be too tired to reject him again, which was true.

Xigbar began to think, then floated up on his stomach. "Okay guys, let's get moving. Xemnas didn't give us all day to do this." Xigbar floated off, Luxord swimming to catch up. Xaldin opened his eyes, which were now slightly red, and he woggled up and began swimming on, Saix hanging onto his tailfin as to not get left behind.

An hour later, after all hearts were collected, Xigbar opened a corridor back to the castle. But before that, they landed back in Betwixt and Between. "Great job, everyone! Xemnas ought to be pleased with us," Xigbar exclaimed, smirking. Luxord threw his arms in the air, Saix nodded, and Xaldin didn't care. Xigbar walked up to Xaldin, lightly slapping him in the face. "You there, Xaldo?"

"Can we just go? I desperately need sleep."

"But it's only like..." Luxord checked the time. "Oh. It actually is pretty late." Xigbar opened the other corridor and they all walked in. Xemnas was waiting there at the door, and nodded in approval to the four.

"Good work."

They went into the living room, but it was empty. "Everyone must be asleep." Saix concluded.

"Like I need to be," Xaldin added on. Luxord hugged Xaldin goodnight and smiled. Xigbar smirked and shook his head, patting his shoulder, and Saix leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone was about to duck for cover, but Xaldin just glared at him lightly before teleporting off.

"Goodnight, Saix," both Luxord and Xigbar said together. Saix nodded to the two, ruffling Luxord's hair, then teleporting off as well. Xigbar embraced Luxord from behind, kissing his cheek. Luxord turned and giggled, then patted Xigbar in his face.

"We should probably get to bed too--."

"Yes we should!" Xigbar yelled, pulling Luxord along until he was halted.

"I didn't mean like that, silly. Xemnas is probably going to put us on something we don't want to be on tomorrow, so I think we should be ready in case he does." Xigbar thought for a moment, then nodded. He opened his mouth, but before something could come out, Luxord covered his mouth with his own. "No, not tonight."

Xigbar pouted playfully, then nodded and turned. "Some other time then. Well, goodnight." And Xigbar was gone.

Luxord smiled and walked over to a couch and sat down. He went into deep thinking, pulling his knees to his chest. It was dark in the room, no one there but him.

Silence.

He had to recapture his thoughts, since he was confused a tad bit. He still wanted to know who the other person was that Saix liked, though he seemed to be very much infactuated with Xaldin, so it wouldn't seem to make much of a difference if he were to find out.

Ah well. He'll just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow.


End file.
